Batman Episode 1: The Beginning
by bleedgreen99
Summary: Bruce Wayne was no ordinary kid from the beginning. He was a billionaire at birth thanks to the success of his parents. But when they are murdered right in front of his eyes, the image stuck with him forever. Traumatized and not wanting anyone to go through what he did, Bruce Wayne becomes the vigilante known as Batman. Can Bruce prove to be the hero the people of Gotham need?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

It was a regular night in Gotham. Rain poured down from the sky, the nightlife was active, and some random thug thought they could get away with mugging some poor lady who had taken a wrong turn on her way home.

The thug ran down an alley with some of his buddies and took a turn. Little did he know, that now he was the one taking a wrong turn. Him and his bodies laughed and hooted as they ran into a dead end and pulled out the wallet and purse they had grabbed.

"Split it evenly." the one with the wallet said. He looked at his two accomplices who nodded at him and he smiled at them. The sound of thunder filled their ears and lightning struck the roof of the building they were near. One of the thugs who had nothing was staring at the ground when the silhouette of a bat appeared next to him.

"What?!" the thug screamed out and turned around. Nothing was there however, and his two friends looked at him as if he was crazy.

"What are you on about?" the one with purse asked.

"I thought I saw someone." the other thug responded. All three turned their heads back around as the sound of footsteps slowly approached them. Trapping them in an alley, the looked up to see a large dark figure. His outfit was all black with a shiny utility belt, flowing black cape, pointy ears, and glowing white eyes.

"Give me what you stole and you won't have to eat through a straw." the figure said.

"And who's gonna make us hand it over?" one thug asked, not thinking anything of the figure.

"Me." he answered as he walked toward the thugs.

* * *

"Master Bruce are you sure this is the right thing to be doing?" Alfred Pennyworth asked as he held bloody bandages in his hand. Alfred was Bruce's butler and guardian ever since Bruce Wayne's parents had been murdred. He had white hair and wore the standard butler outfit. Bruce Wayne was laying down on the couch, stitching up a wound he had sustained during his night job.

"It's what needs to be done Alfred, right or wrong." Bruce said as he cut the wire to the stitch. He placed more bandages on the wound as he threw his head back and breathed air in through gritted teeth.

"I knew you wanted to help Gotham but I didn't expect it to be like this." Alfred said. He shook his head and left the room to get more medical supplies as Bruce lied there applying pressure.

* * *

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?" one of the thugs said. His answer came in the form of a punch to the jaw. The impact sent him to the ground instantly while the other two thugs dropped what they were holding and looked at the figure in fear. A flash of lightning went by again, showing the half covered face of the man.

"Y… You're that Bat-thing." one of the thugs said.

"Oh shit. I told you guys we'd be caught." the other said. The punched thug began to stand, and when he was finally on his feet, he swung at the figure. The figure dodged the punch and kicked the man into the brick wall. The other two then rat at the figure. He punched one thug in the stomach and grabbed his arms. He swung him into the last robber and the two of them went into the wall as well.

"Freeze Batman!" someone yelled behind them. Batman turned his head around and saw a man wearing a grey trench coat holding a gun, aiming it at Batman. Two other cops stood next to him, wearing the standard police uniforms aiming guns as well.

"You're trapped." the man in grey said. He had brown hair and a moustache along with glasses that he wore at all times. Under the coat he had on a dress shirt and tie along with a police badge clipped to the shirt's pocket.

"Make sure these things get returned to the right person." Batman said as he pressed a button on the side of his mask. It masked his voice, causing it to sound deeper. He pulled something off of his belt and aimed it at the roof of the building in front of him.

"Don't move a muscle." the lead officer said as the three began to walk towards him.

"Sorry Lieutenant." Batman said. He began to go up as his grappling hook carried him. He felt a sharp pain go through the side of his body and looked back to see one of the cops had fired his gun. Batman got onto the roof and fell over, clutching his side.

* * *

"If this is how things are going to be then I want no part of it." Alfred said. He put a tray of medical supplies down on the table next to Bruce who had thrown his bloody bandages all over the floor next to him. His bullet wound had finally stopped bleeding and he could now relax.

"It won't always be like this Alfred." Bruce said. He sat up and stared at the picture that hung above his fireplace. It was a picture of him as a child with his father and mother.

"Do you think they would've wanted this?" Alfred asked as he too looked at the picture.

"You probably knew them better than I did Alfred. But it's my decision to do this. You can help or not, I'm going to save this city." Bruce said as he stood up and grabbed a white t-shirt that was left on the couch next to him. He threw it on and looked over at Alfred. Alfred sighed and shook his head before walking to the door and opening it.

"I'm not leaving your side Master Bruce." Alfred said. Bruce smiled at that and placed a hand on Alfred's shoulder.

"Thank you Alfred." Bruce said. He walked out to the main room of Wayne Manor as Alfred followed right behind him.

"While you were licking your wounds, you received a call. Harvey Dent wants to talk to you over dinner in an hour." Alfred said. Bruce stopped walking and stared at the wall.

"Perfect. Pick out a suit." Bruce as he turned around smiling to Alfred. "And get the car ready."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

After a very hectic Justice League story, and not so well done first chapter of Suicide Squad, I'm going to try again at a Batman story. If you can't tell it will start from the beginning of Bruce's career as Batman and all the story lines will be somewhat original. I don't plan on following any movies, games, T.V. shows, or comic books. For now, the only heroes that will appear in the story are from Batman comics. If you liked the first chapter make sure to favorite/follow and leave a review. I love hearing criticism and what people think of the story. Otherwise, love you all :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bruce Wayne arrived at the restaurant where Harvey Dent was waiting for him. As soon as he walked inside, there was Harvey standing there smiling at everyone who passed by him. Harvey's eyes soon landed on Bruce and he had an even brighter smile. He walked over to Bruce with his hand extended and Bruce accepted it.

"Bruce Wayne!" Harvey said as he released his hand. "I'm so glad you could make it! You know I was actually worried you wouldn't show."

"Anything for the District Attorney of Gotham." Bruce said flashing a smile.

"Come we have a lot to discuss and little time. Your friends are here waiting at a table." Harvey said as he walked further into the restaurant.

"Friends?" Bruce asked. He walked after Harvey and saw that the restaurant they were in had been rented out. The whole place was empty except for a man sitting at a table and another man at the bar.

"Bruce Wayne, always good to see you." The man at the table said. He stood up, extended his hand, and smiled at Bruce. He had red hair and long sideburns. His eyes were bright blue and he wore a beige suit with an orange tie.

"Thomas Elliot?" Bruce asked. He shook the man's hand and smiled back at him. "It's been years."

"You're telling me. It's probably because you've been so busy lately with fully taking over Wayne Enterprises." Thomas said as he sat back down. Harvey sat down on one side of Thomas while Bruce sat on the other side. There was open chair left at the circular table and Bruce saw who it belonged to.

"That bartender isn't quite bad looking." The fourth man said as he walked over to the table. He had a slight british accent and had stubble growing on his face. He had his black hair in a combover style and instead of wearing a suit like the others, he wore a black trench coat and a white v-neck t-shirt.

As he approached the table he looked at Bruce and stopped in his tracks. His face became serious and he narrowed his eyes on him. Bruce slowly stood up from his seat and stared back at the man.

"Bruce Wayne." He said.

"Oswald Cobblepot." Bruce said back to him. The two stared at each other for a bit longer before breaking out into smiles and hugging each other.

"You sure have grown up Brucie." Oswald said.

"You too Oz. You're no longer the short scrawny kid I knew growing up." Bruce said. Oswald wasn't exactly buff but he wasn't extremely skinny either.

"I'm glad I could set up this reunion but that wasn't the whole point." Harvey said interrupting the two.

"Tommy-boy did you know Bruce was coming?" Oswald asked taking a seat at the table.

"No I did not." Thomas said chuckling at Oswald. Harvey sighed and waite for silence. Oswald stuck his hands into the air and took a drink from the wine glass in front of him.

"What business did you want to talk Harvey?" Bruce asked.

"The biggest problem that is sweeping Gotham. Crime." Harvey said. "The crime families are officially out of control, trying to take each other out in the middle of the city putting innocents in danger."

"I haven't heard about this." Thomas said.

"The police have kept it quiet since they are always there to stop it before it gets out of hand." Harvey said

"Sorry to interrupt Mr. Dent." Oswald interrupted. He leaned forward and put the glass down. "But do me and my friends have to do with this."

"Thanks for asking that Oswald, you see, the Waynes, Cobblepots, and Elliots, are well known names in Gotham." Harvey started to explain. "You all have a way with the people in this city, some more than others." Harvey said as he looked at Bruce

"That gigantic 'W' watches over Gotham like a hawk." Thomas added. Bruce looked down and shook his head.

"I have no control." Bruce said. "I just own a business."

"Just hear me out. If you three, combined with the DA go public and announce you plan on helping to put a stop to the crime wave in Gotham, people will listen and want to help too." Harvey finished explaining. "Otherwise I'm doing this by myself."

"I'd love to help Mr. Dent but I'm not well known as you would say." Oswald said. "People wouldn't listen to me."

"You are going to be my ears on the street Oswald." Harvey said.

" _Master Bruce."_ Alfred said into an earpiece that Bruce wore. Bruce stood up and cleared his throat and said, "I'll be right back." He walked away and to the back of the restaurant.

"What's up Alfred?" Bruce asked.

" _There has been numerous reports of gunfire down at the docks."_ Alfred said. Bruce nodded.

"I'm on it." Bruce said. He walked back out to see the three still talking.

"All of them would have to go down. Along with that Batman." Harvey said.

"I'm sorry but something's come up. But you have my backup Harvey." Bruce said. He began to walk to the exit as the three nodded at him and continued to talk.

"Set coordinates for the docks Alfred." Bruce said as he got into his car and the seat began to lean back as his regular suit was replaced with the Batman one.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Men wearing masks held AK-47's, firing them at men who wore suits. Both parties were on opposites of the docks fighting over a shipping container with obviously something valuable in it.

Batman stood on top of a crane, analyzing the situation. He saw five men on each side, two for the suits were badly injured. All five masked men were good to go and pressing the attack on the suits.

"Alfred try to see if you can find these masked men in our database." Batman said, pressing a finger to his ear.

" _As you wish sir."_ Alfred said. Batman then jumped down onto stacked containers and quickly made his way down to the gunfight. He pulled off a smoke grenade from his belt and threw it at the masked men. Once it hit the ground, smoke filled the area and Batman ducked inside, letting it hide him. He proceeded to take out the five men, disarming them and making sure they were all unconscious. He then tied them up and snuck over to the suits side.

The three men still up were checking on their bodies with bullet holes in their bodies. Batman quickly grabbed one of the suited men and slammed his head into a container, knocking him out. The two others looked at him and ran, not wanting to tangle with the name that was quickly spreading around the city.

"Call GCPD and make sure they bring paramedics." Batman told Alfred. He walked over to the crate where a dead masked man laid in front of. He pushed the body aside and opened the crate. Inside was a ton of illegal weapons and drugs being smuggled into Gotham.

"Freeze Batman!" He heard from behind him. Batman turned his head and saw the police Lieutenant standing there, aiming a gun at the back of Batman's head.

"Lieutenant Gordon, this wasn't me." Batman said using his voice disguiser.

"You have no proof." Gordon said.

"The bodies around the area should show that. I came here late and was only able to subdue 6 of the men involved in the gunfire." Batman said.

"Why the hell should I believe you?" Gordon asked.

"Because I want the same thing you want." Batman said as he fully turned around and pulled out his grappling gun. "A cleaner city." He fired the gun and zipped away as multiple squad cars pulled up behind Gordon.

* * *

The next day, Bruce was walking around the Wayne Manor with Oswald Cobblepot. Oswald had shown up unexpectedly, wanting to catch up with Bruce. Bruce had allowed him to stay and let Alfred take a break and relax while the two took a tour around the Manor.

"You know I forgot how big this place was." Oswald said.

"I still get lost sometimes." Bruce said chuckling at his own joke. Oswald didn't take it as a joke and looked back at Bruce with an eyebrow raised.

"Kidding. Kidding." Bruce said.

"That was a funny one Brucie." Oswald said shaking his head. He continued to walk around looking at the pictures hanging on the walls as Bruce followed behind him.

"It sure is a shame what happened to your parents. Good people they were." Oswald said as he stared at the picture of Thomas and Martha Wayne. Bruce looked at the ground as Oswald cleared his throat and continued walking around.

"What did you say to Harvey's offer?" Bruce asked, breaking the tension.

"I'm still deciding mate. Our friend Elliot said yes though." Oswald told him. "Harvey only wants me so he can know what's going on in the streets."

"Well, I mean, look at your background Oz. You were the troublemaker when it came to the me, you, and Thomas." Bruce said.

"I may be a troublemaker, but I'm not one of those guys who stalks people from the alley." Oswald said looking back at Bruce, seeming angry for what Bruce had said.

"Master Bruce I'm sorry to interrupt, but there is a visitor at the front door." Alfred said walking up to the two.

"What visitor?" Bruce asked as the three walked back into the main hall. Looking forward two men wearing black glasses and black suits stood on either side of a large bald man wearing a grey suit. The man was looking around the house, smiling and smoking a cigar.

"Nice place you got Wayne." The man said.

"Carmine Falcone." Bruce simply said. Oswald walked close to Bruce and whispered into his ear.

"What in the bloody hell is a crime boss doing here?" Oswald asked.

"I'm gonna find out." Bruce whispered back. He walked in front of Alfred and Oswald and stood nose to nose with Falcone.

"Listen kid, I'll make this short and simple. I know what's going on. A targets on my head. People think they can take me down and it's cute." Falcone said.

"What do you want from me?" Bruce asked.

"I have a lot of people under my belt Wayne. You should be one of them. I already rule Gotham, you might as well join the party." Falcone said.

"Who do you think you are waltzing up in here and demanding my man Brucie's money?" Oswald asked.

"Shut it kid. This is simply business and I don't have time to talk for an hour. Bruce Wayne, you are a powerful man and you should use that power in the right way. Think about my offer. I have to make an appointment. Here's my card." Falcone said. He put a business card into Bruce's suit pocket and patted it. "I can explain more when you call."

With that Falcone turned around and walked out with his two goons behind him. Bruce stood there absolutely confused while Oswald was enraged.

"That's the type of scum I hate. That big turd thinking he runs the city." Oswald said. Bruce pulled the card out of his pocket and stared at it.

"Do you think he knows we met with Harvey?" Bruce asked.

"Probably. That man probably knows when the mayor takes a piss." Oswald said as he walked to the front door. "I gotta blow some steam. See ya later Brucie."

"I'm confused sir." Alfred said.

"The biggest crime boss in Gotham wants my money Alfred. That's what just happened." Bruce said. "Probably so I can't use it against him. Maybe he will get his meeting, but it might not be with Bruce."

"What are you thinking sir?" Alfred asked.

"If he thinks he's safe, Batman might need to strike some fear into him." Bruce said as he loosened his tie and walked into his study.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Master Bruce, I ask that you reconsider what you are about to do." Alfred said as he followed Bruce Wayne down old wooden steps into the Batcave. Bruce took off his suit jacket and looked at the Batsuit that was on a stand.

"I need answers from Falcone." Bruce said.

"Yes I understand that, but don't you think it would be a bit suspicious if Batman were to visit Mr. Falcone right after he talked to Bruce Wayne?" Alfred asked.

"What do you suggest I do?" Bruce asked as he lifted the helmet off the stand and stared at it.

"Talk to him as the real you. Try to get answers that way." Alfred suggested.

"Alfred, I understand you are looking out for me but I can't do that. My image could be tainted if I were to be seen meeting with someone like Carmine Falcone. You have to get that." Bruce said.

"As you wish sir." Alfred said with disappointment in his voice. Bruce sighed and put the helmet over his head as the eyes lit up a bright white.

* * *

James Gordon had a cigar in his mouth and was standing outside of the Gotham City Police Department. He took the cigar out of his mouth and blew smoke out as a car pulled up in front of him. He threw the cigar on the ground and stomped it out before walking up to the car and getting inside it.

He sat in the backseat where Harvey Dent also was sitting. Harvey smiled and shook James' hand as he got in the car.

"Gordon." Harvey said.

"Good afternoon Mr. Dent. So what is it you needed to see me about?" James asked.

"It's about our deal." Harvey said. James stared at him, as if telling him to go on. "I've got Bruce Wayne and Thomas Elliott backing me like I promised I would do."

"That's great for you Harvey. So what did you have to meet with me for? Couldn't you just have said that over the phone?" James asked.

"Well along with those two there is one implication. You remember the Cobblepot family?" Harvey asked.

"Yes they used to be a major part of Gotham way back when. Why?" James asked.

"I invited Oswald Cobblepot to the meeting." Harvey said.

"Dammit Harvey." James said seeming angered for some reason. "I told you about him."

"I wanted to see for myself. And you were right. He hasn't followed in his parents footsteps. Instead he's a criminal." Harvey said.

"I showed you his records Harvey. Listen when you came to me with this 'Cleaning the Streets' campaign, I didn't think you'd get Oswald involved." James said. "Knowing you though, I'm sure you did the right thing."

"About that." Harvey said with a nervous smile. James just stared at him, not showing any sign of emotion. Instead he exited the car and walked back inside the Police Department. Harvey rolled down his window and screamed out "I guess we'll talk later then!"

* * *

Carmine Falcone sat inside one of the restaurants he was secretly in charge of with his men spread out all over the place. He was expecting something due to a rumor going around the streets. He was sitting in a booth as the door to the small restaurant opened and a man wearing a black mask that resembled a skull walked in. Behind him was 15 or 20 guys also wearing masks but they all had different things on theirs. The man turned his head and looked at Falcone.

"Another freak in my city." Falcone said to himself. The man with the skull mask sat down in front of Falcone. He had on a white suit with a black dress shirt and black tie.

"What the hell do you want?" Falcone asked the man. "I'm expecting someone."

"That someone is me." the man in the mask said. He had a deep voice which seemed to be altered by the mask he wore. Falcone raised an eyebrow as the masked men all raised weapons and Falcone's men did the same. The window Falcone and the man with the skulled mask sat in front of shattered. Both men looked out of it and they saw was the symbol of bat coming towards them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Gunfire filled the restaurant as men from each side began to fall, with small puddles of blood surrounding their fallen bodies. Carmine Falcone had taken cover in one of the booths, pulling out a pistol and holding it to his chest. The man in the skull mask was also taking cover behind the bar that was in the restaurant. Batman had been shot once he flew through the destroyed window, a bullet in his bicep.

"Alfred, prepare the gauze and stitches." Bruce whispered, holding his ear. He stood up and looked at one of Falcone's goons, aiming a gun at him. Batman let out a grunt, holding his arm as he slowly reached for a batarang.

"Freeze bat." the man in the skull mask said. He took off his mask, and Batman began to recognize him. The slicked back black hair, the white suit, black dress shirt, and white tie.

"Roman Sionis." Batman said. Roman smiled, a twinkle almost emitting from his perfect white teeth. He was about to pull the trigger to his gun when Batman threw the batarang at him, knocking the gun upwards and saving the life of the Falcone goon.

"Sionis?! You're the new freak in my city?" Falcone asked, standing up, aiming his gun at Sionis. "Get the hell out of here, bring the car around." Falcone said to his remaining men who nodded and ran off. All of Sionis' men had been taken out.

"It's Black Mask. Not freak." Sionis said angrily. He went to fire his gun again but Batman hopped over the bar and kicked it out of his hand. Sionis swung at Batman, who ducked and slammed his fist into Sionis' jaw, causing him to stumble backwards. Falcone took this opportunity to escape his restaurant, getting into his car. Batman turned around and pulled out a tracker, running to the smashed window.

"You can't get away from me that quickly Batman." Black Mask said, tackling Batman to the ground before he could throw the tracking device. Sirens began to go off once Falcone was out of the area, causing Black Mask to sigh. "I'm not getting thrown into Arkham even if it means I kill you." he punched Batman and sprinted out the back exit as the sound of a car door closing could be heard.

"Stay out there incase anyone tries to escape." a familiar voice said. Captain James Gordon walked through the door, looking around at the mess the shootout had caused. "Jesus…" He looked over and saw a batarang was lying on the ground, picking it up and looking around.

* * *

Batman fell out the back door and into an alley, looking down at his blood covered glove. He saw that Black Mask was nowhere to be found and fought through the pain. He stumbled forward, pressing a button on his gauntlet. The batmobile pulled up at the end of the alley and Batman fell into the passenger seat. He set it to autopilot and it took off for Wayne Manor.

Alfred stood in the batcave, waiting at a table with his medical tools, clearly not happy with the message he had gotten from Bruce. Alfred looked up as the batmobile roared through the hall and into the cave, parking near the entrance as Bruce stumbled out of the passenger seat. He managed to make his way over to Alfred who helped him up on the table.

"I know I know." Bruce said, taking the upper part of the suit off so he could get the bullet out of his arm.

"I told you this would keep happening Master Bruce." Alfred said, digging into the wound right away causing Bruce to wince. "If you want to keep doing this, maybe talk to Lucius about a more protective suit."

"Let's be happy I only got one bullet hole in the middle of a shoot out." Bruce said, a smirk on his face that quickly turned into another wince. Alfred had a pulled apart of the shell out, dropping it down into a dish. He looked at Bruce with a serious expression, clearly not having any of it.

* * *

"What the hell happened last night?" Harvey Dent asked, sitting in the back of a limo as Jim Gordon opened the door for him. Harvey made his way out of the limo and smiled, seeing a crowd of reporters standing in a roped off area.

"We'll talk about it later." Gordon said, nodding to the two officers he brought along with him. "I can't say anything to you when I don't even know what went on." He took out a cigarette and put it into his mouth, lighting it.

"I need to know what's going on around this city Gordon." Dent said, his face serious. Gordon looked at Dent, clearly not amused with his attempt at getting information.

"I don't answer to you Harvey, not yet at least. And don't make me regret backing you in your campaign." Gordon said. He looked over at two officers he had brought with him, nodding his head for them to follow Dent.

"Floss. Montoya. Stand by his podium for the press conference." Gordon said, walking over to his GCPD speeder and leaning against it. Arnold Floss and Renee Montoya, two cops Gordon constantly worked with, followed Dent as he walked through the sea of reporters, making his way up to the podium where he smiled down at everyone.

The press conference went well for the most part. Dent was asked constantly about how he would protect the people of Gotham and how he planned on limiting crime. He gave the answers he had rehearsed prior to coming to the conference. More police patrolling the streets, security cameras being set up all over, crimes being taken much more seriously and all the other generic answers. However, one question had caught him off guard.

"Mr. Dent, Vicki Vale here. How do you plan on handling the Batman situation?" Vicki Vale asked. Harvey was taken back by the question, not expecting to be asked anything about the vigilante. Gordon raised an eyebrow, seeing that Dent didn't know what to say.

"Well, he would be treated like the rest of the criminals." Dent, flashing a signature smile to try and calm his own nerves. He could tell by the faces of the people that they were clearly nervous about his hesitation.

"But it's not like Batman kills people. He doesn't sell drugs or commit robberies. In fact, if you look at everything he's done… he has gone after criminals himself." Vicki Vale said. She had reddish brown hair, and bright green eyes, while also wearing a suit with a notepad and pencil in hand.

"You've gotta be kidding me with this shit." Gordon mumbled to himself, flicking the cigarette onto the ground and stepping on it to put it out. He put his hands into his coat pockets and walked through the sea of reporters up to the podium. "Batman has taken it upon himself to go above the law and out of his way to attack people of Gotham, criminals or not. If he wanted things done he'd wait for the GCPD to do it."

"No more questions." Dent added at the end of Gordon's statement. Gordon, Dent, Floss, and Montoya then made their way through the crowd as cameras flashed and reporters began to shout a bunch of different questions at the man running for Mayor. "I could've handled that on my own." Dent whispered to Gordon, he gave him a side look and chuckled.

"Sure." Gordon said as he got into his speeder with Floss getting into the passenger seat. Montoya got into her own speeder and the two cars drove off while Dent got into the back of his car. He sat down with a sigh, fixing his tie as he heard someone clear their throat. He looked up to see a man with slicked back silverish hair, wearing a black suit with a rose in the pocket. His stare made him look like he was lifeless.

"Harvey Dent. I'm Sal Maroni. Nice to meet ya." the man said, with a thick Italian accent.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"What the hell do you want?" Harvey asked, his face serious as he stared at Sal Maroni who maintained calm and collected, staring back at Harvey Dent, the district attorney and candidate for Mayor as if nothing was wrong.

"Is that anyway to talk to a stranger Mr. Dent?" Sal Maroni asked with a smirk. He tapped on the window, signaling the driver to begin driving, which he did.

"I know who you are Maroni. You're one of the biggest crime bosses in the city. I don't care though. I'm not going to be intimidated by you." Harvey said, his anger clearly showing, his face contorted as he leaned forward in his seat.

"Woah woah woah. Now is not the time to be throwing around accusations. Calling me one of the biggest crime bosses in Gotham… that's a very big accusation. Do you have the proof to back up that statement? If so, I'd like to see it." Sal said, putting one leg over the other as he leaned back on the seat.

"Just tell me what you want then leave me the hell alone." Harvey said, clearly frustrated that he was trumped by Maroni at the time. Everyone knew Sal Maroni was a crime boss, but no one ever caught him at the right time. He seemed to have a knack for avoiding every time he could be incriminated. His nickname was "The Boss" and he truly did earn it, but Harvey despised him since it was one of the few men he could never put behind bars.

"Look Harvey, I'm gonna make this nice and simple since you clearly have some sorta problem with me. There are things that go on in this city that you may not be able to handle. Those things might involve you winning the job of Mayor. I'm only asking that you reconsider your campaign. Just for your own good. Wouldn't want you to work yourself to death." Sal said with a smirk, knocking on the window again, signaling the driver to stop.

"I don't take too kindly to threats Maroni. You better leave me the hell alone after this. Or else it won't end up good for you." Harvey said as Sal got out of the small limo, outside of one of the many nightclubs that he owned.

"Everything ends up good for me Harvey. Everything." Sal said, closing the door on a furious Harvey Dent. When Harvey was alone, he clenched the fists, trying his best to remain calm, the stress of the press and political figures starting to get to him.

* * *

Roman Sionis entered the Sionis family crypt in the Gotham cemetery, holding the Black Mask mask in his hand. His remaining men were already there, waiting for him, but they were all staring at the ground. No one would look at him when his mask was off, since that wasn't apart of their customs. They always wore masks when at meetings or taking part in their heinous acts.

"God dammit!" Roman shouted, slamming his fist against the wall of the crypt. He put his mask and turned around, watching as his few dozen men looked up at him.

"We knew Batman wasn't go to be there. We knew he would show up. But what the hell was that?! We could've taken out Falcone and Batman right in the same night! Did you all fall into the fear trap that was laid out for you?!"

"No Black Mask." they said in unison. Black Mask just laughed, his ebony mask already having a large sinister smile permanently there.

"You are all going to makeup for tonight's mistake. But! We will make up for it in a different way. Falcone will be expecting us. Batman will wait for us to slip up. So we go after someone who won't see it coming, someone Batman won't expect." Black Mask said, smiling under the mask now. "Dismissed." he simply said, watching his False Face Society disperse from the crypt.

* * *

Carmine Falcone stepped into the office of his penthouse, putting a cigar in his mouth as he sat down behind his desk. Waiting for him in his office was one of the other crime bosses in Gotham, Rupert Thorne. Throne was a small chubby man who was bald, but always managed to dress in a suit. Falcone had started an alliance with Thorne, knowing it would help him expand his territory in Gotham.

"Glad to see you're alive Falcone." Rupert Thorne said. Falcone nodded his head, taking a puff of the cigar.

"Glad to be alive Thorne. What do you need?" he asked, clearly not in the mood to be bothered after recently escaping a shootout.

"Just wanted to make sure about a few things." Thorne said. "Like what we are gonna do about the Mayor situation."

"The Mayor situation. What situation?" Falcone asked, looking up at what is basically his right hand man. "Is Hill acting out? Does he want out?"

"No no. But it's looking less and less likely that he'll win. With Dent as the new mayor, we won't have a hand in the city." Thorne said, causing Falcone to chuckle. "What?"

"First off, everybody has their price. Dent can be bought, we just need to be there first before Maroni or this Black Mask." Falcone said, leaning forward, putting his arms on the desk. "But if Hill does lose, we need to be ready to make accidents happen." Thorne looked nervous, clearly not okay with killing the current mayor.

"Are you sure?" Thorne asked.

"He won't be useful to us. Dead weight on the team." Falcone said, waving his hand as he leaned back and turned around in his chair, looking into the fireplace behind him. Thorne stood up, walking to the door about to leave. "Thorne, don't ever question me again." Falcone said as Throne left.

* * *

James Gordon walked through the GCPD with a cup of coffee in his hand and a serious look on his face, which was nothing new. No one has ever really seen him smile while on the job or even outside of work. He walked by the desk of one of his coworkers who stuck their arm out and grabbed his, causing him to stop walking. She had bright red hair and bright green eyes, and a smile that could light up anyone's day.

"Miss Essen." Gordon said, taking a sip of his coffee. Sarah Essen flashed a smile at the police Lieutenant.

"Jim, call me Sarah." she said with a small laugh. "Are we still on for dinner tonight?"

"Of course." Gordon said, a small smirk on his face. He nodded his head and continued walking as Sarah smiled to herself.

"Hey look at you go Jimbo." Arnold Flass said, sitting at a desk a good distance away from Sarah so that she wouldn't he hear. Arnold also had red hair that was darker than Sarah's and slicked back. He had red stubble and was known as the jerk of the department.

"Shut your mouth Flass." Gordon said, sitting across from one of his partners. Arnold just smirked and leaned forward.

"Sorry Jimmy. I'm just happy to see you getting into the game after the divorce. You deserve to have a woman to put your arm around. All guys do. I was worried you had quit on the romantic life. I mean how old are ya? 28?" Arnold said.

"26." Gordon said quietly, clearly annoyed by Arnold. Arnold shrugged and smirked again.

"Close enough right?" he said with an obnoxious laugh. Gordon just sighed, looking through the files on his desk when one of his other partners, Renee Montoya came up behind him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey Montoya, what do you need?" Gordon said.

"Commissioner wanted to see you." Montoya said. Gordon nodded his head and stood up, walking into the Commissioner's office. Commissioner Gillian Leob was sitting at his desk, brush his gray hair back. He picked up his glasses and put them on, looking up at Gordon.

"Ah Jim. Sit. Sit." he said, standing and sticking his hand out at a chair. Gordon took a seat in front of the Commissioner who sat back down behind his desk. "Look Jim we need to talk."

"About what sir?" Gordon asked gruffly. He was never a fan of his boss, since he seemed to have no backbone. He clearly went after the smaller cases instead of going after the bigger names that had a hand in causing no good in the city.

"I've been hearing that you are looking into the Falcone family? Don't get messed up with them Jim, it can be dangerous for you." the Commissioner said.

"How did you hear that?" Gordon asked.

"It doesn't matter. But you listen to me Jim, stay off their case. It's for your own good. I want you to focus on these masked freaks in the city instead. Batman and the Black Mask." the Commissioner said.

"But Leob, the Falcone family has been harming this city for years!" Gordon said, angered but his idiotic boss.

"Jim, you will obey my orders or find yourself off the force. Am I clear?" Leob said standing up. Gordon stood up too, staring down the Commissioner before sighing.

"Clear." he quietly said, turning and walking out of the office, slamming the door behind him. Everyone in the department had heard Gordon raise his voice and was staring at him. "What the hell is everyone doing?! Back to work!" he ordered.

"That didn't sound too good." Renee Montoya said walking by him. Gordon shook his head and looked over at his desk where he had the files about the Falcone family. He knew that it was either Montoya or Flass that gave him up, and he was going to find a way to dig the information out of either one.

* * *

Gotham had gone quiet for the next few days following the big shoot out. Police had stopped a few robbery attempts, with Batman adding in a few muggers to the mix. Other than that it seemed the crime families were licking their wounds until they were ready to strike again.

Bruce was sitting in his home office with Thomas and Oswald. The three were discussing a way to help raise the votes for Harvey. Oswald had been out on the streets, talking to anyone he could about how Harvey would be an upgrade for Mayor. Thomas had been talking with all of the higher class voters, most of them staying on Hill's side but he was able to persuade a few.

"Maybe Brucie here can throw a banquet or something for the soon to be Mayor." Oswald said, leaning back on the couch that he was sitting on. Alfred walked through the door carrying a tray of drinks.

"A banquet is a good idea Master Cobblepot." Alfred said setting the tray down on a coffee table. "Pardon me for interrupting Master Bruce. I was only bring some refreshers."

"It's no problem Alfred. Why do you think a banquet would be a good idea?" Bruce asked, taking one of the drinks and taking a sip.

"The publicity it would get would be good exposure for him. Bruce Wayne backing Harvey Dent. The starpower is there." Alfred said before bowing. "That's all I have to say Master Bruce." he said before walking out of the office.

"He's got a good point Brucie. Get all those stuck up rich snobs in this place and tell them why Harvey would be good for the city." Oswald said. Bruce and Thomas both looked at Oswald.

"Stuck up?" Thomas asked.

"Rich snobs?" Bruce followed.

"Sorry boys. Didn't mean you two. All the other rich people in the city though, they're those things." Oswald said with a smirk.

"Right." Bruce said, smirking himself and rolling his eyes.

"I could endorse the banquet." Thomas said loud enough for both to hear, but Oswald talked over him.

"Trust me Brucie, you want this Dent guy to win right? Host a banquet for him." Oswald said. Thomas looked at Oswald.

"I'll look into it." Bruce said as the phone in his office rang. He picked it up and said, "Yeah Alfred?"

"There is a Miss Vale here to see you and your friends." Alfred said over the phone. Bruce looked over at the two who were just standing up. He stood up with them and the three made their way out of the office and downstairs to the Wayne Manor front door. There they saw Alfred standing at the door, holding it open as Vicki Vale stood in the doorway.

"Bruce Wayne, Thomas Elliot, and Oswald Cobblepot. You three were Gotham's star children back in the day." Vicki said with a smile. The three smiled upon hearing that but then she continued. "Now you're caught slumming it in bars Cobblepot, Elliot's businesses are down, and well… Wayne is the last left standing." Vicki Vale said.

Oswald grew serious and Thomas looked seriously hurt. Bruce looked over at the other two and saw how they reacted.

"I think I'll let you speak to the last star child by himself then." Oswald said, walking out the front door and brushing by Vicki.

"I'll catch you later too Bruce." Thomas said, walking by her as well. Vicki looked back at the two as they walked away, then looked back at Bruce. She shrugged and gave a nervous smile.

"Something I said?" she asked. Bruce just sighed and nodded at Alfred. He began to walk away as Vicki took a step inside Wayne Manor and looked around.

"How can I help you Miss Vale?" Bruce asked, not moving, which was a clear sign that he wasn't going to let Vicki farther into his home. However, she began to walk around while looking all over.

"Call me Vicki." she said. "I just wanted to ask you about Harvey Dent. Rumor has it you are backing him and not Mayor Hill."

"Well-" Bruce was about to explain before Alfred came back into the main room of the Manor and whispered into Bruce's ear.

"Lucius called and reported masked men at Wayne Enterprises." he whispered. Bruce looked at Vicki and sighed.

"Miss V- Vicki. I'm sorry but something has come up. But, I will be having a banquet soon for Harvey, so you are invited to that. Expect your invitation in the mall. Alfred here will walk you out.

Vicki was baffled as Alfred escorted her to the door and Bruce made his way towards his office and then down into the batcave.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"I want to speak to Bruce Wayne! This instant!" Roman Sionis shouted out, waving a gun around in the air. He slammed his fist down onto the conference table as the board of directors at Wayne Enterprises looked around in horror. Sionis had his mask covering his face, his eyes darting around to each member. Multiple men from his False Face Society stood around the room with assault rifles in their hands, keeping things in order.

"We have tried contacting him, but he hasn't answered." a man said, a bead of sweat running down his forehead.

"Who the hell are you?" Black Mask asked, stepping towards the man.

"Lucius Fox. One of Bruce Wayne's closest coworkers here." Lucius said. He put his hands up when Black Mask aimed the gun at him and looked at the ground. He was a dark skinned man, with a black goatee and black hair that was beginning to grey. The glasses on his face slowly slid down his face while he looked down.

"Well thank you for the help. But if he doesn't get here soon. One of you will take lead to the head." Black Mask said, pushing the gun into the back of Lucius' head.

A small canister was dropped down from the ceiling and smoke began to fill the conference room. Black Mask looked around and saw a tile missing from the ceiling and he raised his pistol, firing two shots into the ceiling.

"No one leaves this damn conference room!" Black Mask shouted as the room quickly filled with smoke and no one could see anything. Black Mask felt someone grab him and he quickly went crashing through the glass wall, sliding across the floor with a few small shards sticking into his suit. Batman stood over him, the glowing white eyes of his suit staring down at him.

"You're not who I wanted." Black Mask said angrily. He pulled out a small knife and jabbed into the side of Batman who grunted and stood up. He quickly pulled the knife out while Black Mask grabbed his pistol and stood up. Batman immediately knocked it out of his hand, but received a punch to the face from the mobster. Black Mask quickly grabbed a vase next to them and swung into Batman's face, causing him to stumble backwards and nearly fall over.

"Just go down Batman!" Black Mask yelled. He grabbed his pistol again and attempted to aim it, but Batman was quick to stop him. He grabbed his arm and twisted it around his back, causing Black Mask to gasp in pain.

"Call off your men." Batman said, his deep voice right next to Black Mask's ear. Black Mask smirked to himself as he was pushed closer towards the conference room.

* * *

Jim Gordon sat in a chair, taking a sip from a cup of coffee. Across from him was one of his closest allies, Renee Montoya. She had her arms folded across her chest and leaned back in her seat. She was brought in here by Flass, on the orders of Gordon. No one was on the other side of the window, Gordon had made sure of it.

"What am I doing in here?" Montoya asked, clearly annoyed with Gordon for suspecting her of something.

"Just to see how Flass reacts when I let you out." Gordon said, looking down at a newspaper in front of him. "I know you, you're one of the most honest cops on the force."

"What do you think Flass did?" Montoya asked.

"For some reason he doesn't want me to work on the Falcone issue. That's why Leob was at my throat about it." Gordon said, taking another sip.

"How are you gonna make him confess?" Montoya asked. Gordon looked up and smirked. He folded up the newspaper and stood up.

"Why don't we go find out?" Gordon asked rhetorically. He and Montoya left the interrogation room to see the station in chaos as police began running out and to their cars.

"What the hell is going on?" Gordon yelled out. Flass stopped and looked over at his partner.

"Wayne Enterpirses is under attack by Black Mask." Flass said, before running out to their shared car. Montoya quickly grabbed her things and followed the others. Gordon sighed and rubbed his head.

"God dammit…" he said to himself, quickly running out of the building.

* * *

"How are we doing boys?" Falcone asked with a smile. His feet were propped up on his desk, a pistol on his desk which he kept his hand on. Rupert Thorne escorted both Mayor Hamilton Hill and Commissioner Leob into Falcone's office.

"Yeah boys how we doin'?" Rupert Thorne said with a smirk, walking over to Falcone's side. Falcone looked over at him and groaned, sitting up and leaning forward.

"I haven't heard from you two in a while. I'm hoping this means no one is on my tail?" Falcone said, his voice almost sounded threatening.

"Everything is fine on my end. I'm making sure to keep everything off the records for you to the best of my ability." the Mayor said. Mayor Hill had slicked back greying hair, along with a grey moustache and glasses. He always had on a suit, with an American flag pin on it.

"Well good. I'm doing my best to make sure Harvey Dent isn't a problem for you to run against." Falcone said. He turned his attention to Leob and gave a menacing smile. "No cops are tracking me down right Commissioner?"

"Correct. There were some who had files on you and were looking into things but I shut it down. Thanks to our little friend of course." Leob said quietly, not daring to look Falcone in the eye.

"Good! Just how we like it!" Thorne said, interrupting Falcone. Falcone closed his eyes and sighed heavily. He looked back at Thorne, his look saying more than any amount of words could.

"Do I need to worry about these cops?" Falcone asked, turning his attention back to the Commissioner.

"Not at all." Leob said. Falcone nodded his head. He made a motion with his hand for them to leave and Thorne quickly escorted them out. He himself didn't even come back to talk with Falcone, afraid he might kill him. Falcone picked up the pistol on his desk and smiled at it, holding it in his hand as he leaned back into his chair.

* * *

When Gordon, Flass, Montoya, and even Essen arrived at Wayne Enterprises, many of the masked men had been tied up and left outside the front door. Gordon knew immediately who was responsible, but was also hoping to see Black Mask among the captured men. His three partners began to put the men into squad cars while Gordon noticed a small note on the ground. He picked it up and sighed.

"Black Mask got away." the note read. He crumpled up the note and dropped it onto the ground, cursing to himself that Batman had beaten the GCPD to the scene again.

"Was it him?" Montoya asked coming up to Gordon's side. Gordon looked over at her and gave a slight nod. He pulled out his pack of smokes and took one out, lighting it and turning around to see most of the squad cars full of criminals.

"Bring them back to the station. Flass, we need to talk." Gordon said, getting into the driver's seat of his squad car. Flass seemed confused, looking over at Montoya who only smirked and got into her and Essen's car. Flass tensed up and got into the passenger seat.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot sat in a bar, his head lying on the counter with an empty glass in his hand. His eyes were shut, and his head was pounding. He heard footsteps walk into the empty place, but he thought nothing of it, even as the footsteps stopped once they reached him.

"What can I getcha?" the gruff voice of the bartender asked.

"Just a bear." the man said. Cobblepot looked up and immediately noticed him. He dropped his glass, causing it to shatter on the floor.

"Dammit man, you gotta pay for that!" the bartender yelled at him.

"Sal Maroni…" Oswald said, staring at the mobster. Sal just smirked, taking the beer bottle and taking a swig. He looked over at Oswald and chuckled.

"If I wanted to harm you in anyway, it would've happened. Sit, I don't got much time." Sal said, motioning for Oswald to take his seat. Oswald slowly got back on the stool, continuing to stare at the legend.

"I heard about you meeting with Dent and the rich boys. I don't get why though. You, you are nothin' like 'em. You are like me, and Falcone, and any other crime boss trying to work there way up the food chain. We both know, you are a criminal. You don't fit with them. Dent knows it, Wayne knows it, and you know it." Sal said.

"What the hell are you talkin' bout?" Oswald asked, clearly confused.

"Dent is using you. There's gonna be no glory for you once he gets what he wants. Hell he could lock you up right away knowing your past. Someone like him, shit… that won't be good for any of us." Sal said, taking another sip of his beer.

"So what the hell do you want me to do bout it? Take him out?" Oswald asked, rolling his eyes. He was beginning to see Sal's point but it's not like he could assassinate someone as big as Harvey Dent.

"He brought you in to listen to the common people. Do just that. But, don't support him. Show them why he would be bad. Destroy his name. Spread lies and rumors and whatever else to make sure his campaign burns." Sal said, dropping a twenty on the counter. He stood up and looked at Oswald.

"That's all? What the hell am I getting out of this?" Oswald asked.

"Good connections kid. Don't blow it. I'll be in touch." Sal said with a smirk, walking back towards the exit. He turned around when he reached it and made eye contact with Oswald. "Down with Dent." he said, smiled, and then left.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

The Batmobile came to an abrupt halt inside the Batcave. Bruce jumped out of it and took off his mask, dropping it onto the ground. He kept a hand on his side as Alfred quickly rushed over to his side. He put an arm around Bruce and helped him walk over towards the computer.

"What happened this time?" Alfred asked, doing his best to scold him but show concern.

"Black Mask… stabbed me with something. I don't know how I didn't notice it." Bruce said, gritting his teeth while Alfred pulled out the first aid kit. He then helped Bruce take off the top of the Batman suit, and began to wipe away the blood that covered the wound.

"He seems very unstable that one… well they all do." Alfred said, putting the bloody paper towels next to Bruce. He picked up the needle and began to stitch up Bruce's knife wound.

* * *

 _With his free arm, Black Mask pulled up his shirt and grabbed a knife that was sheathed between his pants and his stomach. He slammed the knife into the side of Batman, who let out a grunt. Black Mask took this chance to kick Batman to the ground, and make his get away._

" _Don't let him catch me!" Black Mask yelled at his men, sprinting away from the scene. Batman was quickly up again, yanking the knife out of him and putting into one of the pouches on his belt. The remaining masked men ran at Batman, who made quick work of each and every one of them._

" _You won't get the boss!" one said, sprinting at Batman. Batman ducked under the attempted swing, grabbing the man's arm and swinging him into the wall. Another one jumped onto Batman's back, and he quickly threw him over and kicked him in the head while he was on the ground._

" _Get out of here!" Batman said to the people in the conference room, who all quickly jumped up and sprinted towards the first floor. Batman grabbed the last one and slammed him down into the table in the conference room._

" _Where does Sionis run to?" Batman asked, grilling the goon. The goon said nothing, which caused Batman to slam him into the table again. "Answer me!"_

" _It's different every time. Last time it was some weird crypt thing. That's all I know!" the goon said, nearly crying. Batman slammed him into the table one more time and then let go of him, the goon slumping to the ground quickly. Batman began tying up each of the goons and made sure to bring them outside for the GCPD. He grabbed his side and quickly went to where he hid his car._

* * *

"I see… do you have any idea where this crypt might be?" Alfred asked, finishing the stitched and wrapping bandages around Bruce's midsection. Bruce nodded his head, slowly standing and walking over to the computer.

"His family crypt is the first thing that comes to mind. I'll look at it as soon as I can." Bruce said. He sat down in his chair, closing his eyes and resting his head in his hand.

"Before you do that, there are other matters to attend to. Like meeting with Harvey and Thomas who have not stopped calling and asking for you." Alfred said.

"Let them know I'm here next time they call then." Bruce said. Alfred nodded and began to go back towards the elevator to the Manor. "Thanks Al."

"Anything for you Master Bruce." Alfred said, slowly going up.

* * *

"You called boss?" Rupert Thorne asked, poking his head around the corner into Falcone's office. Carmine Falcone was facing away from the door, eerily quiet. He raised his hand and motioned for Rupert Thorne to come into the room.

"Do I look like I enjoy being jerked around?" Falcone asked in a low voice.

"I… what?" Thorne asked, his face showing his confusion. He began to sit down but Falcone quickly spun around.

"Don't sit down, I didnt tell you to! Answer the Goddamn question! Do I look like I enjoy being jerked around?!" Falcone yelled now, standing up out of his chair and leaning over his desk.

"No… no sir." Thorne said, frightened out of his mind. He looked down at the ground, sweat starting to pour down his face.

"Then why the hell, am I hearing this rumors about you starting your owning gang? Is being one of my higher ups not fitting enough for you?! Do you need more than that to get your rocks off?!" Falcone asked, stepping out from around his desk, getting into Thorne's face.

"I have no idea what ya talkin' about boss. I ain't startin' nothin'." Thorne said, looking up and staring him in the eye. Falcone balled up his fist, each finger having a ring on it. Falcone didn't respond, taking a moment to analyze the fear in Thorne's eyes. He let out a sigh and unballed his fist.

"If I look into this shit, and I found out you are going around behind my back. I will beat the living hell out of you." Falcone said, walking back to his chair. "You will be a bloody pulp that I hang over the fireplace. Hell, I'd keep you alive and locked up, just to beat the shit out of you when I get angry. Am I understood?" Falcone asked, looking back at Thorne. He only nodded and Falcone waved his hand. Throne took that as his sign to get out of there and that's what he did.

"Goddamn thug." Falcone said to himself, sitting down his seat and putting a cigar in his mouth.

* * *

Captain James Gordon and his partner Arnold Flass pulled up outside a local convenience store. Flass had been nervous the whole ride, but seeing they were just going to get coffee made him relax a bit. He let out a sigh of relief and went to open the door, but Gordon quickly locked it.

"What are you doing Flass?" Gordon asked quietly. Flass turned to look at him, playing dumb.

"What?" Flass asked.

"Why did you go to Leob and tell him I was looking into Falcone? Do you not want the biggest crime boss in Gotham to go down?" Gordon asked, slowly turning to look at him. Flass just smirked, trying to play as dumb as he could.

"Look Jimbo, I'm makin' a living and going home every night. That's what I'm doing." Flass said with a shrug.

"Cut the shit. I've worked with Montoya nearly all of my career, you, I got stuck with you. And to be honest, you're an asshole Flass." Gordon said, becoming fed up with the issues in the GCPD. "I want the truth, and I want it right Goddamn now."

"I got nothing to say about Falcone, or anyone else in this city. I know better then to open my mouth and say something wrong. Maybe you're just a shitty Captain, and the Commissioner was able to notice it before you got yourself killed." Flass said. He unlocked his door and opened it. "You're losing allies Jimbo. Be careful." he added, getting out and slamming the door behind him. Gordon sat there, tightening his grip on the wheel.

"I hate that guy." Gordon muttered to himself.

* * *

Bruce had finally met up with Harvey and Thomas, going to the restaurant they met at where they started their pact to get Harvey to become Mayor. The three sat down at the table, and Bruce noticed that Oswald was missing. Harvey and Thomas were talking to each other when Bruce cut in.

"Hey Harvey, where's Oz?" Bruce asked, pointing at an empty seat. Harvey seemed confused and stared at the seat.

"I actually don't know. But I can talk to him later. Let's talk business. Have you guys got anything done when it comes to backers and sponsors?" Harvey asked, looking between Thomas and Bruce.

"Well I-" Thomas began to say before Bruce talked over him.

"I spoke with the board at Wayne Enterprises and the majority are in favor of you. I don't know how much they are willing to pitch in, but you'll definitely have some votes from my building." Bruce said with a smirk. Harvey's eyes lit up and he let out a big laugh with a huge grin on his face.

"Bruce! That's amazing!" Harvey said, slapping a hand on his shoulder. Thomas looked down at the table, taking a deep breath.

"I'm having trouble with my business, but I can promise I will get you all the funding I can." Thomas said. Both Harvey and Bruce looked over, looking more concerned than appreciative.

"Thomas, if you're having problems you can talk to me." Bruce said. Thomas just shook his head.

"Please Bruce, I couldn't ask that of you." Thomas said.

"You're a brain surgeon aren't you? I would imagine you'd be rolling in dough." Harvey said, turning his attention to Thomas.

"I've been trying to dip into other businesses. Surprisingly, a brain surgeon is not needed every day." Thomas said, his voice giving off a slightly annoyed tone.

"If you ever need work, or someone to partner with. Wayne Enterprises has its doors open." Bruce said with a smirk. Thomas just shook his head, taking the glass of wine in front of him and gulping it down. Harvey looked at Bruce in a sort of shocked manner and Bruce shrugged it off. The door to the restaurant swung open as Oswald Cobblepot made his way to the meeting.

"Ah there he is!" Harvey said, standing up to greet him. Oswald walked up to Harvey and grabbed him by the suit jacket. Both Bruce and Thomas stood up quickly, but Harvey didn't back down. "Get your hands off of me."

"I know what you're up to." Oswald spat out at him.

"Oz, what are you talking about?" Bruce asked, stepping closer to his childhood friend. Oswald let one hand go from Harvey and pushed Bruce back.

"Stay out of this Bruce." Oswald said. Bruce was pushed into the table, right where his stab wound happen to be, and he could feel it open up again. "This guy planned on using me. He wanted me to get the people on his side 'cause he knew I'm scum. Right? Ain't that what you think of everyone who don't have the fancy suits, or the nice cars? We're trash!"

"What? I never said any of that!" Harvey defend himself, shaking his head.

"Well thats what the people are gonna think when I tell them. I ain't gonna be your lap dog Dent. I work for myself now. Good luck winning your campaign. You'll definitely need it." Oswald said, shoving Harvey slightly and storming out. Everyone stared at the door while Bruce held his side, feeling his blood slowly leak through the bandages to his white dress shirt.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a quick update here! I reread some of the first chapters and realized some errors I made. First, it is Captain James Gordon. I might have said Lieutenant in the past but he is the Captain. Secondly, I once called Flass, Arnold Floss. It is not Floss. Sorry for any confusion. Anyway! There is a new poll up on my profile for this story so make sure to go and fill out. Whatever wins may affect the future of the story! See you guys later, thanks for reading, and love you all.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Come one! Come all! Listen to the tale of the dimwit man who thinks he can be our mayor!" Oswald shouted, standing on a crate in Gotham Park. People looked over at him, curious as to what he was talking about. "That's right people! Harvey Dent ain't who he says he is. Someone who claims to carry for the common person really only cares about the big bucks. Has he walked around, acting as if he was one of us?"

Murmurs started in the park as people began to whisper to each other. Oswald smirked and stepped down from the crate, walking over to a grown man.

"Tell me the last time Harvey Dent showed interest in something you had to talk about?" Oswald asked. He stepped over to an elderly man. "Or you?" He then walked over to a child sitting on a tricycle. "Or the children?"

"Never!" someone shouted.

"Exactly!" Oswald shouted just as loud. "He doesn't because he thinks we aren't worth the trouble. He'll go through the upper class but we're too low for him to come down and greet. It's not the rich folk fault for attracting his attention, but someone who wants to help all of Gotham clearly isn't showing it."

"Mayor Hill cares about us!" someone said. Oswald smiled and slowly clapped.

"That he does. I don't work for either of them. I work for the small people. I work for you! I'm looking out for our best interest people. Vote Hill, not Dent!" Oswald shouted. He gave a bow and left as a few people applauded him. He smiled to himself as he left, straightening up his overcoat and exiting the park.

* * *

"The man claimed to have no affiliation with either of the candidates but it was clear who he favorited. People seemed to enjoy hearing what the man preached, and it looks like this campaign race just got even more interesting. I'm Vicki Vale-" Vicki Vale reported on the TV. Bruce turned it off and sighed.

"This can't be good." Alfred said, standing right next to Bruce.

"He's going to run what we've built up these past few weeks." the billionaire said, slamming his fist down on his desk. He sighed and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw texts from Harvey complaining about Oswald.

"Now I know for sure those aren't good." the butler said, cleaning off Bruce's desk. Bruce nodded his head and put his phone back into his pocket.

"If anyone calls for me, tell them I'm busy. I need to go investigate something." Bruce said, opening the secret elevator to the batcave. Alfred nodded and leaned back on his desk.

"As always Master Bruce." he reassured him. Bruce smiled as the elevator made its way down.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't arrest him?" Harvey shouted in the back of his limo. James Gordon was sitting across from him, rubbing the bridge of his nose. He let out a sigh and fixed his glasses, folding his arms over his chest.

"Did he assault?" Gordon asked in a monotone voice.

"Well no…"

"Did he rob you, attack someone you know, or commit any type of crime?"

"He stole my votes!" Harvey pleaded. Gordon stared at him, a bored expression on his face.

"Harvey, he was talking to people in a park. I can't arrest him without cause." Gordon said. He opened the door to the limo and began to exit it. "I understand you're worried about losing votes, but you need to fix that yourself. I can't do that for you."

"Yeah yeah. I get it." Harvey shrugged off. He rested his face and his hands and let out a frustrated sigh. He closed the door behind Gordon and told his driver to go.

"How the hell did I get involved in this?" Gordon asked himself, pulling out his pack of cigarettes, taking one and lighting it.

* * *

Batman opened the stone door the Sionis family vault, causing it to become filled with light. Candles were lit all along the stairs down into it. He looked around, noticing masks lying on the floor as he made his way towards the tomb.

"I'm not picking up anything on my scanners Al." Batman said, pressing two fingers to a button on the side of his cowl.

"I'd still be careful Master Bruce. This is definitely one of your creepier investigations." Alfred replied. Batman made it into the tomb and saw two large coffins. One of the coffins seemed to have a piece of it missing.

"It's the same wood that Sionis' mask is." Batman said. He ran his hand over the missing piece. Batman continued walking towards the back where another coffin was there, leaning against the wall. The door to opened quickly and one of Sionis' men fell out of it, a knife in his chest.

"The False Facers time has come. We will expose all of Gotham, removing the mask of every single person living in this city. Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent, Hamilton Hill, and you too Batman." Batman read aloud, taking a note off of the man's chest.

"Roman doesn't seem to like either one of you." Alfred piped in. Batman smirked and looked around at the ground, the whole placing seeming to be cleaned spotless.

"He was smart and covered his tracks. I can't just wait for him to strike again. I need to stop him before this goes too far." Batman said. He reread the note. "Alfred, check to see if Harvey or Mayor Hill are holding any press conferences or speeches."

* * *

"Falcone!" Sal Maroni shouted as he stormed through his rival's office doors. Carmine Falcone immediately recognized the voice, grabbing his pistol he kept in his desk and standing up. He aimed the pistol at "The Boss" who was standing at the door. Mayor Hill and Commissioner Leob had dropped to the ground, covering their heads.

"Huh, you have those two in your pocket? Why am I not surprised." Maroni said with a chuckle. He had a file in his head and didn't feel an inch of nervousness with the gun aimed at him.

"What the hell are you doing here Maroni?" Falcone spat at him. Maroni stepped forward, causing Falcone to cock his pistol.

"Put that damn thing down. It's business. You know when I wanna talk business, it's always that." Maroni said, tossing the file onto Falcone's desk. Mayor Hill and the Commissioner sat back in their seats.

"We can leave." the Mayor whispered.

"Shut ya mouth." Maroni ordered, putting his hands behind his back and looking over at the two.

"What the hell? This is Thorne." Falcone said, going through the file. In it were reports of missing shipments from the docs. Security camera pictures showed Thorne with his own group of thugs stealing the shipments, which had belonged to Maroni. "I never got any of these shipments added to my stock."

"Keep going." Maroni said. Falcone pushed the pictures to the side and saw a hand written note, addressed to one of Maroni's top men.

"That little weasel… I knew it. I knew he was making his own gang. Greedy bastard couldn't keep his mouth shut. I'm gonna kill him." Falcone said. He slammed his fist down onto his desk and looked at the Commissioner. "Get me one of your corrupts. I want someone there to cover my tracks."

"You got it." the Commissioner said, pulling out his phone.

"He steal any of your guys?" Falcone asked, looking back at Maroni. "The Boss" nodded and Falcone smirked. "Let's go kill some traitors. Send your cop to the warehouse on the note." The two crime bosses walked side by side out of the office, ready to clean Gotham of their traitors.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Knock knock." Carmine Falcone said as he slowly opened the large warehouse door. Sal Maroni and Arnold Flass stepped into the warehouse right behind him. Rupert Thorne was directing some of his men to put crates into certain piles.

"Who the hell is it?" Thorne shouted. He turned his head and saw his boss. His eyes nearly popped out of his head as he grabbed a Tommy gun, aiming it at him. "Shit boss, you weren't supposed to see any of this."

"Put the gun down Thorne." Falcone said, rolling his eyes as he noticed some of his former men, staring at the leaders in the middle of the warehouse. Arnold Flass closed the door behind them.

"Nah. Nah I can't do that Falcone." Thorne said, filling with adrenaline. Falcone raised an eyebrow, surprised he had the balls to call him by name.

"Listen you little wanna be. I get what you tried to do. I applaud it, but it was sloppy work. Hell, I wouldn't even be mad if you had managed to do it smoothly." Maroni said calmly, being handed his pistol by Flass.

"I'm going to end both of yous right here. Then I'll take your business. I've worked too damn hard for this. I ain't playin' second fiddle no more." Thorne shouted, raising the Tommy gun, keeping it right at Falcone's chest. Falcone smirked and was handed his pistol by Flass as well.

"I liked you Thorne. Maybe in a year you would've earned the chance to run a district here in Gotham. But now, they're gonna have to scrape you off this floor. Every single one of ya." Falcone said. He aimed his pistol at Thorne who's finger slipped and pulled the trigger on the Tommy gun. A bullet flew out and went right into Falcone's chest, who stumbled back a bit. He then let out a chuckle.

"We aren't stupid." Maroni said, opening up his buttoned down shirt to reveal a bullet proof vest. Falcone put his pointer and pinky finger in his mouth and then whistled. As soon as he did, Maroni, Flass, and himself dropped down to the ground and took cover. Bullets began to fly in through the walls of the warehouse. From every direction, every point, Thorne and his men were becoming riddled with bullets from both Falcone and Maroni's men.

Two minutes went on where it was just quiet. The gunfire had stopped and no one had made a sound. Falcone stood up slowly, seeing all the blood from his former men, and Maroni's former men forming a pool of blood. Thorne lied on the ground right in front of them, multiple bullet holes in his chest, sides, and back.

"F..Fal…" Thorne muttered, choking on his own blood. Falcone shook his head and raised his pistol, shooting Thorne in the chest twice and once in the head.

"Let's get the hell out of here." Maroni said, motioning with his head. Flass sighed and opened the warehouse door for the two, and closing it behind them. The sound of sirens soon filled the night air in Gotham.

* * *

Earlier in the day, Harvey Dent had been present for a speech outside of City Hall. People were yelling at him, calling him a liar, cheat, and a fraud. The expression on his face was genuine concern, wishing it hadn't come down to rumors to try and stop him. He cleared his throat in the microphone and a wave of "boo's" filled the air. Gotham city police were present in order to keep things in control.

"I know many of you have heard the rumors being spread around." Harvey spoke, seeming calm as he looked over the crowd of people.

"You don't give a damn about us!" someone screamed, throwing something at the District Attorney of Gotham. Security was instantly there to grab the man and carry him away.

"That is not true!" Harvey said, slamming his fist down onto the podium in front of him. "I do care for you good people, but one thing is true. I haven't shown it. I haven't been out on the streets, talking to you. That's what I should be doing. If I become mayor I need to know what you people want fixed about this city."

A few cheers took place and Harvey took a deep breath and smiled. He pointed at someone in the crowd. "What do you want to be different about this great city?"

"I want this gang violence to stop!" the woman shouted, causing everyone to cheer.

"That will be down. Mayor Hill seems to not be doing anything about all this violence going on. I, Harvey Dent, will not stand for it! I will make sure you and your children, and even their children are safe from all this crime. People like Black Mask and Batman won't be able to step outside without being caught and thrown into Arkham." Harvey said. The people began to cheer and Harvey smiled.

"And what about all the fake people?" someone said once the crowd had calmed down. Harvey furrowed his brow and tried to see who was speaking. The man was wearing a large black hoodie with the hood over his head. "You know, all of the people who were masks. Will you help them reveal who they really are?"

"I'm sorry? I don't understand." Harvey spoke, leaning forward.

"You're going to be sorry." the person whispered. They looked up and people began to scream, running away from the person who was revealed to be Black Mask. He held a revolver and aimed it at Harvey, who was in shock.

* * *

"People like Black Mask and Batman won't be able to step outside without being caught and thrown into Arkham." Batman heard Harvey say. He was crouching behind one of the gargoyles on top of City Hall, overlooking the night time speech Harvey was giving.

"It appears your friend doesn't approve of the other half of you Master Bruce." Alfred said. Batman put a finger to his ear.

"I don't need to be liked or admired. I just need to make sure my job is done Alfred." Batman responded.

"I know. I know. Justice." Alfred responded with almost despise. Batman knew he had rolled his eyes when he spoke the word. Batman noticed people began to run away from a figure who was pulling out a revolver. Batman stood quickly and jumped from the roof, spreading out his cape and gliding down quickly. He brought his legs forward and kicked Black Mask in the chest, knocking him to the ground.

"Two people on my list, who will be unmasked first." Black Mask said with a smile. Batman had fallen down after taking down Black Mask. He ducked under a punch from Black Mask and responded with a punch of his own to Black Mask's ribs.

"Get out of here." Batman basically growled at Harvey who began to run. An alert came in on his glove. A shooting was taking place near the docks. Batman stumbled back and fell onto his back aftering being punched in the jaw by Black Mask.

"You let him get away!" Black Mask hollered in anger, aiming the revolver at Batman's head. Batman knocked his hand away, causing the revolver to fire right next to his ear. A ringing took over in his ears, and Batman gritted his teeth. Black Mask jumped off of Batman and went for his gun. Police had begun to surround the two.

"Stay back!" Batman shouted at them, standing up and sticking his arm out. Black Mask smiled at him and spun his revolver around his finger.

"You really think they are gonna listen to you?" Black Mask asked. He let out a laugh and began to walk away, the police letting him slip right by. Each officer began to pull a mask out of their back pocket and put it on. Each one was either an animal, a clown, or some type of creepy looking face.

"Looks like he wasn't alone after all." Batman said, feeling something get slammed into his back. One of the masked men had pulled out their baton's and whacked him in the back with it. Batman turned around, blocking a second hit only to be jumped on by another masked member. He felt arms wrap around his neck and he struggled to fight off the first attacker with the second one choking him.

"Master Bruce, what is going on?" Alfred chimed in over the earpiece. Alfred's voice gave Batman a sense of urgency and he flung the man on his back over him and into the first attacker. Two more ran at Batman and he grabbed one and swung him around, flinging him into the other running. He took a deep breath and pulled out his grappling gun.

"Not this time!" one of them screamed, hitting Batman in the back of the head with their baton. Batman stumbled forward, grabbing the back of his head and turning around. He grappled the baton away from the man and spun around, roundhouse kicking the last standing goon.

"He got away." Batman said into his earpiece, grappling away from the knocked out masked men.

* * *

"Jesus Christ, it was a Goddamn bloodbath in here." Lieutenant James Gordon said, stepping over one of the dead bodies in the warehouse. Renee Montoya was right behind him. The investigation team began taking pictures of all the bodies and bullet holes.

"James, you should see this." Sarah Essen said, stepping out of the security room. Gordon walked in, seeing some of it was shot up as well, and there was a dead body lying on the floor in there as well.

"Who the hell could have done this?" Montoya asked.

"Them." Sarah said, pointing to the screen showing replays of the security camera. Gordon leaned forward and squinted, trying to make out the faces as best as he could. Falcone and Maroni instantly stood out, aiming pistols at the now dead Thorne.

"Wait a minute." Montoya chimed in. She freezed the recording and zoomed in as best as she could. Gordon squinted more and felt an anger wash over him.

"Son of a bitch." Gordon said, standing straight up. "Montoya, let's go. Essen, make sure this is all cleaned up." Montoya left the room and Essen nodded. Gordon winked at her and gave a small smirk, leaving the room. His anger quickly returned.

* * *

The two were quickly right outside the GCPD. Gordon quickly exited his cruiser and stormed through the front doors of the Police Department. Everyone looked at him as he pushed the doors to the squad room open. All the other officers looked back at him except for Flass who was at his desk doing paperwork.

"Arnold Flass." Gordon said. Before Flass could turn around his head was shoved down against his desk. He winced and felt his hands being cuffed behind his back. The Commissioner stepped outside his office to see what was going on.

"What the hell is this about?" Arnold asked, struggling against the force of Gordon.

"Shut the hell up. You're done asshole." Gordon said, lifting him up and pushing him towards the investigation rooms. Gordon and Loeb made eye contact. Gordon stopped walking to stare down his boss, who turned and went back into his office.

* * *

Author's Note:

Hey everybody, just wanted to give a little reminder that if you visit my page you can vote on who you think will be the person to fight with Batman in the final chapter of this episode. I know this isn't exactly focusing on just Bruce/Batman but every scene that doesn't involve him clearly affects him in a way. In some way all the characters trace back to Batman. Also, there will be 25 chapters total, so that should give a good idea on when certain things will start to turn out. Hope everyone enjoys, and please leave a review. I want to know how to make this story better. Love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

"What the hell am I keeping you alive for?!" Maroni shouted at Oswald Cobblepot who was sat at a table inside the empty bar. Sal Maroni slammed his fist down at the bar and threw a small glass cup against the wall.

"I did what you asked. It's not my fault if he won them right back." Oswald said, playing with one of the tiny umbrellas. "He's an influential person."

"You aren't? I gave you one Goddamn task Cobblepot. Harvey Dent cannot win this election." Maroni said, turning his attention to the british ex-con. "I've got cops breathing down my throat, and knowing what will happen if he is elected is even worse."

"You got Hill in your pocket or something?" Oswald asked, staring at the umbrella. When Maroni didn't answer, Oswald looked up at him in shock. "No shit…"

"It isn't me. It's Falcone. And I've ended up allied with him… so yeah technically it is me. If Dent gets into office, we'll be dealing with the Goddamn D.A. running the city." Maroni said, rubbing his forehead.

"Well, it seems like I'm apart of this operation now. So, I'll see to it Dent doesn't end up becoming mayor." Oswald reasoned, standing up. He dropped the umbrella down onto the ground and fixed his baggy suit. He heard Maroni start to chuckle and looked over at him once he reached the door.

"You… heh… you think you're apart of this now?" Maroni asked through the small fits of laughter. He stood up and slowly walked over to Oswald grabbing him by the collar and pulling him in close. "You aren't shit in this city, unless I say so. Keep doing what you're doing, or my men will find you and throw you into the deepest darkest pit they can find. You got me?"

Maroni shoved Oswald to the door and waved his hand as a gesture to leave. Oswald stared at the back of Maroni's head as he began to sit down and the bar and Oswald cursed him under his breath. He left the bar and went out onto the street, his anger boiling up inside of him.

* * *

"Are you shittin' me?" Falcone asked, looking out the window that overlooked most of Gotham. He was sitting in his chair, his back to his desk and one of his men who was at his door. His hands were balled into fists, resting on the arms of his chair.

"No sir. I just got the report today." his goon said. Falcone punched the arm of his chair, causing the goon's eyes to go wide and quickly leave, closing the door behind him. Falcone spun around in his seat, quickly pulling out one of his disposable cell phones. He dialed a number and put it on speaker phone. While it rang, he stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"Commissioner Loeb." the person on the other end said. Falcone walked back up to his desk and put his hands on it, his face hovering over the phone.

"Arnold Flass was taken into custody. The one with me when I… did my business deal. How did that happen? How in the HELL did that happen?!" Falcone yelled into the phone. There was a long pause on the other side.

"It was Gordon." Commissioner Loeb quietly said, not wanting any of his officers to hear him. He was also filled with fear hearing the rage in Falcone's voice.

"I thought we had him handled. You said your Lieutenant wouldn't be a problem." Falcone said, calming down a bit.

"He saw the security camera footage. He's been trying to get at you and Maroni, but he hasn't been able to track either of you down. Keep your operations on the low right now." the Commissioner told him. Falcone took a deep breath and picked up the phone.

"Your lieutenant better have eyes in the back of his head. He's as good as dead." Falcone said, dropping the phone on the ground and stomping on it multiple times. Once it was a pile of broken pieces he balled up his fists and let out a roar of anger.

* * *

Bruce sat in the Batcave, the footage of Rupert Thorne's murder playing on a loop on the Batcomputer. Alfred was standing right behind him, looking away from the scene after already seeing it multiple times. Bruce took down the video and now on the screen were pictures of Falcone, Maroni, and Black Mask.

"With all this commotion with Black Mask, you've seem to have let Falcone and Maroni run free. The police haven't been able to pinpoint either." the butler said. "Master Bruce, you have your hands full with this one."

"I know Al. I need to find a way to take them all down soon." Bruce said, going back to the security footage and beginning to watch it again. "Falcone and Maroni have been rivals since I was a kid, why would they join up now."

"It clearly has to do with that man Falcone goes out of his way to shoot." Alfred adds.

"Rupert Thorne." Bruce follows up. He stands up, rubbing his temples and stepping away from the batcomputer. "Sionis seems to be one step ahead of Batman."

"He expects Batman to pop up whenever he does. It's happened every time he's attempted one of his attacks. Falcone, Wayne Enterprises, and Harvey's speech the other night." Alfred said, taking the video off the screen again and sighing in relief.

"Black Mask is alone for now. His False Face Society has been mostly put into Blackgate, some even in Arkham. He's no threat to anyone without them. Maroni is a bigger threat than Falcone, only because he's calmer. Falcone acts based on his anger, Maroni makes calculated moves." Bruce thought out loud, rubbing his chin.

"So you are going after Maroni Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Just keep an ear out on the police radios. I'm gonna go after whoever makes a move first." Bruce said, sitting back down at the Batcomputer.

* * *

"Flass was processed this morning. He's officially locked up in Blackgate, and probably won't be out for a long time." Sarah Essen said, dropping a file down onto Gordon's desk. He looked up at her and smiled a genuine smile.

"Wow, it's been a long time since we've seen that." Montoya teased with a smirk. She was sitting across from Gordon, taking Flass's place right under Gordon in the chain of command.

"Now we just need to know why Thorne was a target of Falcone's. It was rumored Thorne was his right hand, so why kill him. And all those other guys." Gordon asked himself, going through the case file.

"And Maroni was there too. Falcone and him hate each other." Essen said, sitting down in an empty seat next to Gordon's desk. Montoya looked up from her paperwork and leaned forward.

"They have been rivals for the longest time. The two of them joining forces could only mean Gotham's doom." Montoya added into the conversation. Gordon nodded his head. He looked through the screenshots of the security footage.

"These were all Falcone and Maroni men that were shot up too. At least their records had them arrested committing crimes for their bosses. Obviously no direct ties. Flass probably made sure of that." Gordon muttered to himself, flipping through the pictures. He looked up at Montoya, something clicking in his head. Montoya raised an eyebrow as Gordon slowly stood up. "I know what needs to be done."

* * *

Batman stood on the roof of a building, looking down at the sunroof that was partly broken. He took a step towards and looked down into the building, seeing nothing. He pressed two fingers to his ear and backed away.

"Is this the right place?" he asked.

"This is where the distress call came from, I'm not picking up anything else Master Brue." Alfred spoke over the earpiece to him. Batman nodded his head and jumped through the sunroof, sending glass flying towards the floor as he spread out his cape and slowly glided down.

"Looks empty." he spoke into the earpiece with his voice modifier now on. He looked around, noting how the bottom floor was nearly pitch black.

"Batman." a voice said from the darkness. Batman grabbed a batarang, having it at the ready. He turned around and watched Lieutenant James Gordon walk out from the darkness, a hand out.

"I think we should talk." Gordon said, raising both his hands. Batman slowly put down the batarang. "There's a lot going on, and I need some help."

* * *

Author's Note:

Just another reminder that there is a poll up on my page about who you think Batman will end up fighting in the end. I think at Chapter 15, I'll announce who had the most votes. It's interesting seeing what some people are choosing and thinking. Anyway, thanks for reading. Leave a review about what you think, any predictions, criticism, just make sure to keep it nice. See you all in the next chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Batman pulled open the door to another warehouse. Lieutenant James Gordon was right behind him, pulling out his pistol and stepping inside with the vigilante. Bodies lied on the floor, which was started to be covered in blood. Batman looked around, noting how this warehouse had it's security cameras ripped out from it.

"You think they did it during the attack?" Gordon asked, holstering his pistol and putting his hands on his hips.

"Checking whatever footage they have will give us a clue." Batman said, typing something on the keypad that appeared as a hologram on his gauntlet. The eyes of his mask lit up, and he began to look around. He picked up a heat signature near the back of the warehouse and began to walk over there. Gordon attempted to bust into the security room that had been locked.

"Ah… shit…" the person said, sitting against the wall of the warehouse. Batman approached him slowly, noticing multiple bullet wounds in the man's chest and stomach. "Great… now the damn bat is here."

"Who did this?" Batman asked, lifting the man up by his collar. He held him against the wall and the man winced in pain from the quick movement.

"How the hell should I know? They all had on ski masks… oh God… just let me die man." the man said, his eyes struggling to stay open.

"Did they say anything? Mention any names?" Gordon asked, walking over to where Batman had the injured mobster. The man shook his head. He reached into his jacket, causing Gordon to pull his pistol out of his holster.

"They left this." the man said. He handed Batman a red rose. Batman let the man go, taking the rose. The man dropped back down to the ground and Gordon pulled out a radio.

"Montoya, send an ambulance down to the docks. We got a live one in the warehouse." Gordon ordered. He looked over at Batman with the rose.

"Falcone's calling card." Gordon said. Batman nodded and handed it over to Gordon. Gordon turned, hearing the sirens coming for the warehouse. "You know, you might wanna…" he turned around and saw that Batman had already left. "Huh. Okay then."

* * *

Falcone was standing in his office, looking out the window with a hand in his pocket and his other hand held a small glass cup. He took a sip from the cup, sighing as he smiled to himself. His ears perked up, hearing what seemed to be an altercation just outside his door.

"Move the hell out of my way!" someone shouted. Falcone turned to see his office door get flung open. He moved over to his desk, putting down the glass and opening his desk drawer. The sounds of guns cocking stopped him in his tracks. He looked up to see Sal Maroni standing between two men. The two men each had AK-47's aimed for Falcone.

"Hands up you son of a bitch." Maroni said, seething with anger. One of Falcone's goons ran into the room, looking at his boss.

"Bos… Mr. F-F-Falcone… s-s-sir. I tried-" he stuttered, tumbling over his own words. Maroni pulled out his pistol and shot the goon in the head, then turned his aim towards at Falcone. Falcone smirked to himself and lifted his hands into the air.

"What do I owe the pleasure?" Falcone asked. Maroni walked over to him, putting his gun down but punching Falcone right in the jaw.

"You attacked my men at my own place of business. Do you have a death wish?" Maroni asked. Falcone held his jaw, his smirk leaving replaced with a look of anger. Falcone took a step towards Maroni who stood his ground.

"We had a truce. We killed Thorne. Truce ended. I returned to business as normal." Falcone said. "It's time Gotham updated it's underground circuit. You're out Maroni. No one's going to be afraid of a washed up mobster."

"You're playing with the wrong asshole, jackass. Crossing me… heh." Maroni chuckled. Guns cocking stopped him from speaking again. A squad of Falcone's goon filled the room, taking control of the situation. Maroni nodded to his men and they dropped their guns.

"I respect you Maroni. Our rivalry, it was truly one for the ages." Falcone told him, putting a hand on his shoulder. He looked at his men and nodded. Maroni's two men were both shot, being killed instantly. Maroni closed his eyes, clenching his fists. "Because of my respect, I am letting you live. You can keep your men… but your business. That's mine."

"Do you not realize all of my operations are to make sure our two groups thrive?" Maroni asked rhetorically, looking at Falcone. Falcone just shrugged, walking over to his desk.

"I don't play well with others." Falcone said with a smile. "Be lucky you keep your life after this little incident. Now get the hell out."

Maroni was grabbed from behind, being pushed out by Falcone's goons. He snapped his fingers to the others and pointed at all the dead bodies. They immediately began to start cleaning up the mess, while Falcone sat back, propped his feet up on his desk, and smiled.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot sat inside a bar on the wrong side of Gotham. He was sat on a stool, sliding his glass towards the bartender and nodding his head. He looked up and saw reports on the TV of gang violence kicking up between the major mob families. Cobblepot sighed and grabbed his refilled drink. He chugged it down and slammed it down onto the bar and then slid it back to the bartender.

"Oswald Cobblepot." he heard someone say behind him. Cobblepot sighed and rolled his eyes. He looked behind him to see a man in a white pinstripe suit. He had on a black dress shirt with a white tie.

"Who the hell wants to know?" Cobblepot asked, his words slightly slurred. He squinted at the man, and then turned back to his drink. As he went to lift it, his wrist was grabbed by the man.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Roman Sionis." the man told him. "Or as most people know, Black Mask."

"No shit." Cobblepot said. "Tell someone who gives a shit." he said, yanking his wrist away from Sionis' grip. His drink spilled and Cobblepot slammed his fist down on the bar. "Look what you made me do!"

"Now I'm not one to show my face often Oswald. Gotham hates both of me, and really… this is my mask." Sionis told him. "Inside I really am Black Mask."

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Cobblepot asked, rubbing his forehead.

"I have a problem with people. All people. Everyone wears a mask, a false face. No one is ever who they say they are. Well, maybe a select few. Like me, if it didn't need to speak with you I wouldn't have this mask on."

Cobblepot looked over at him, seeing he wasn't even wearing a mask. He then looked around at the empty bar and then back at Sionis. "Mate, I think you're on some very strong stuff."

Sinois chuckled to himself before standing up. "Listen to me Oswald. I believe you're one of the few to not have a mask. I've looked into you… you always stick with the same moral code. Nothing about you is fake. I like that. I could use that."

"Yeah? Get in line." Cobblepot retorted, rolling his eyes.

"People like Harvey Dent… need to go down. I've seen your speech about him to the public. No one understands the monster he is, not like we do. It's disrespectful!" Sionis said, snapping into a fit of rage as he said the last words. He kicked a chair over and flipped a table. Cobblepot looked over at him, quickly becoming afraid.

"You alright there mate?" Cobblepot asked. Sionis took a deep breath and slicked his hair back. He smiled and adjusted his suit.

"Look, just think about my offer. We could rule Gotham the two of us. Bruce Wayne, Harvey Dent, Falcone, Maroni, they can all fall. We have the power to make that possible." Sionis told him. He put a business card down at the bar, then left. Cobblepot looked at the card, picking it up and sighing. He put it into his pocket and snapped at the bartender.

"Brucie boy ain't that bad." Cobblepot muttered to himself.

* * *

"How are you doing Lucius?" Bruce asked, exiting from the secret elevator he had in his office at Wayne Enterprises. He adjusted his tie and slipped his hands into his pocket, looking over Lucius' shoulder as he worked on something.

"I'm doing quite alright Bruce. This place has been a bit on edge ever since that Black Mask came in and tried to get to you. But other than that, not a problem." Lucius Fox told him. Lucius was in his 60's, with greying hair on the sides while the hair on the top of his head remained black. He had on glasses along with a grey suit and white dress shirt, as well as a red bowtie.

"I've ramped up security here to make sure that won't happen again." Bruce assured him, patting his shoulder. He walked around the small lab where Lucius spent time constructing new equipment for Batman to use.

"Well, while you've been working, so have I." Lucius said with a smirk. He lifted up a new piece of armor, resembling the torso of Batman's costume. "While it looks the same, it's more likely to stop a bullet or too. Alfred's been telling me how that's your biggest weakness so far."

"I think it's fair to say no one can outrun a bullet." Bruce joked.

"Well, thank goodness you have this armor now. I also have something that's still getting worked out. He put what looked like a magazine for a gun down on the table. Bruce walked over to it and picked it up, pulling a small black ball out of it.

"Smoke pellets." Lucius told him. "Go ahead, try it out." Bruce looked up at him and smirked, throwing the ball onto the ground. It popped, and a grey smoke began to rise from it, covering Bruce.

"Impressive." he said, popping up behind Lucius. Lucius jumped and then let out a small laugh. Bruce smiled and thanked Lucius, heading back to the elevator and going back up to his office.

* * *

Cobblepot put on his overcoat, finally leaving the bar and stepping out into the night. He sighed and looked down at the card given to him by Roman Sionis. He rolled his eyes at first but then thought about it. Taking down Harvey and Maroni would benefit him greatly. Even Falcone. But what did he have to gain from taking down Bruce, his longest friend.

"Oswald." someone said to him. Cobblepot sighed and closed his eyes.

"Not you again." he said, turning around. Instead of seeing the psycho Sionis, he saw another friend of his Thomas Elliot. His red hair was ruffled and his suit seemed to be a bit too oversized for him.

"It's only me. Nobody else." Thomas said, holding his hands up.

"My bad Tommy boy. Thought you were someone else." Cobblepot said. He began to walk and Thomas walked right next to him. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"After your outburst at Harvey, I haven't really met with him or Bruce." Thomas said. Cobblepot gave Thomas a look of confusion as the two kept walking. "All those things you said about Harvey… how he doesn't really care, he wants the powerful people to like him, and the little people are basically nothing… the same could be said for Bruce."

Cobblepot stopped in his tracks and looked at Thomas who was staring at the ground. "You mean our best friend Bruce?"

"When does he ever care for us Oz? Never, not unless it benefits him." Thomas told him. "Where has he been these past couple days huh? We're supposed to be his friends yet we are treated just like everyone else."

"I… Bruce…" Cobblepot stammered but couldn't think of what to say.

"Our friendship is business to him. He isn't helping anyone. Gotham would be better if he was taken down Oz." Thomas told Cobblepot.

"You want me to help you take Bruce down?" Cobblepot asked, twirling the business card around in his hand.

"Yes. I want your help in eliminating Bruce Wayne." Thomas said, clenching his fists.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

"Alright listen to me!" Maroni shouted to his men. They were all packed into one of his safe houses, located on the outskirts of Gotham. "We've all had to go into hiding because of that tub of lard Falcone. Not anymore. Tonight the winner is announced for Mayor. I want all of you to go out there and take out Hill. I want you to take out Dent. Both of them need to be dead or beaten within an inch of their life."

Mumbling and muttering began amongst his men, not sure why he would go to such lengths. Maroni began walking around, staring down anyone he saw chit chatting.

"We aren't pushovers. I built this little family here. All of you are something because of me. You are going to stay relevant dammit. We won't be shoved to the side for a new top dog. We are the top dogs!"

"Yeah!" the men cheered.

"Dent and Hill. The two could both be under Falcone's wing. He's having all of his connections taken out. The son of a bitch wants to play games, we'll play games." Maroni told his men.

"We won't let you down Boss." one of his men told him.

"I know you won't. Vinny, go load up the vans. Tony, make sure each man is well armed. Gotham is ours tonight. Ours and ours alone." Maroni said, an evil grin spreading across his face.

* * *

" **Ladies and Gentleman, the time has come. The votes are in and the new Mayor of Gotham City has been selected." A loud drum roll played over the broadcast as the reporter was handed a card.**

" **The winner of the campaign, and new Mayor is… Harvey Dent! Congratulations to Harvey Dent and than you former Mayor Hamilton Hill on many successful runs as Gotham's leader. We look forward to what Harvey Dent has in store for Gotham. I'm Jack Ryder, thank you for tuning in."**

* * *

Streamers, confetti, and blowout noisemakers filled Wayne Manor as the guests in attendance cheered for Harvey Dent. Harvey himself was speechless as he stood at the top of the stairs, looking down at all of the guests who were cheering for him. Bruce appeared right next to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Congratulations Harvey." Bruce told him. Harvey smiled at him and brought him in for a hug.

"This wouldn't have been possible without your funding Bruce. Thank you." Harvey said to him. He then let Bruce go and began to walk down the stairs, talking to a crowd of people. Bruce made his way down and looked over at Alfred, who was talking to Lucius Fox. The two looked at Bruce who held up a glass and smirked. The two smiled at him and Bruce continued walking.

"Well he did it." Vicki Vale said, walking up to Bruce Wayne. He looked over at Harvey who was now shaking hands with police Lieutenant James Gordon. The two were chatting now as the crowd gave Harvey some room.

"Yes he did. Wouldn't have been able to do it without Bruce here. Ain't that right?" Thomas rhetorically remarked. He put an arm around Bruce and gave him a look that Bruce didn't see.

"I wouldn't say-" Bruce began to say before Vicki interrupted him.

"His campaign was mainly funded by you. Anyone else who supported him did because they saw the Wayne name." Vicki said, looking at the two. Thomas' hand turned into a fist right on Bruce's shoulder.

"See? The Wayne name did it." Thomas told him. Bruce just gave an embarrassed smirk and shrugged his shoulders. Thomas rolled his eyes, walking away from the two and going over to Harvey to congratulate him. Bruce began to chat with Vicki as the party continued.

* * *

Hamilton Hill was walking down the street, just leaving a bar after getting the news that he was not going to be returning as Mayor. Without the title, he felt as though he was nothing. He drunkenly stumbled his way home, putting a hand on the buildings he walked by to keep him balanced. The streets were quiet for once, which seemed all to eerie for Gotham. The intoxicated man thought nothing of it though.

When a car screeching filled the air, Hill stopped walking. He hung onto a lamp post and looked around, seeing the blinding headlights quickly approaching while the car sped down the road. It came to an abrupt halt right in front of him.

"Hamilton Hill?" the man in the passenger seat asked, rolling down his window to just reveal his sunglasses covered eyes.

"Who's asking?" Hill responded, slurring his words.

"The Boss sends his regards." the man told him. The window to the backseat rolled down and another man appeared out of the window. Half of his body was out of it as he raised a Tommy Gun and began to fire at Hill.

Bullets riddled the broken man's body, sending him collapsing down onto the pavement. The windows to the car quickly rolled up and it sped off again, while sirens quickly responded to the gunshots.

Hamilton Hill stared up at the night sky. A single raindrop fell down, crashing right onto his forehead. Blood slowly poured out of each bullet hole in his body. His hands and legs were stretched out wide. He had lost his job, which was everything to him. Now, he had lost his life. With that thought in mind, Hamilton Hill took his last breath, as his eyes slowly closed.

* * *

Bruce and Vicki continued to chat about little things as they slowly approached Harvey, Thomas, Gordon, and Alfred. Gordon looked at Bruce and downed his drink, never particularly liking the billionaire, but feeling sympathy for him. Thomas moved over to one of the tables, sitting down and slowly drinking from his glass.

"Is everything going well Master Bruce?" Alfred asked.

"Yes Alfred, I believe so." Bruce said with a smile. Alfred nodded his head and began to go back to Lucius who was looking around at the paintings hung up on the walls.

"Tonight has been great." Harvey told them, a satisfied smile on his face. Gordon looked down at his cell phone, getting an emergency text from Montoya. Right after that his police radio began to go off.

"Never a peaceful night." Gordon said. "Congratulations Harvey. I'll meet with you tomorrow." Gordon told him. Harvey gave him a small wave and returned his attention to Bruce. While Gordon began to walk to the exit, a man in a suit walked right by him. Gordon stopped and turned to look at the man, who seemed to be walking with a purpose. The veteran detective didn't like the look of it.

"So what will your first order of business be as mayor?" Bruce asked as a joke. Harvey smiled, looking up and rubbing his chin as he went into thought.

"Harvey Dent." the man said. Harvey looked at him and smiled. The man reached into his jacket.

"How can I help you?" Harvey asked.

"The Boss sends his regards." the man said. He pulled out a vial with a green liquid in it. He tossed the liquid into Harvey's face, but only going onto the left side. Harvey fell to the ground, clutching his face and screaming in pain. Gordon had tackled the man to the ground, stopping him from burning all of Harvey's face.

"I need an ambulance immediately. Mayor Dent. Attempted assassination." Gordon spoke into the radio, keeping his knee pressed into the man's back. Bruce was kneeling next to Harvey. Thomas had stood up, seeing some of the acid land by his feet.

"My face! My face!" Harvey screamed. All the guests began to whisper looking at each other. Bruce looked around, not knowing what to do. The only thing he did notice was the man smiling as he watched Harvey wiggle around in pain.

* * *

Author's Note:

Just a quick update! There will be 20 chapters total for this "Episode". If it gets good feedback at the end there will be an "Episode 2". I don't know if I mentioned the chapter amount before but it's 20 now. That won't change. After this chapter everything will begin to pick up. The winner of the poll was Black Mask. I completely understand why he is thought to be fighting Batman by the end. I guess we'll see how things turn out in the end. See you all in the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Paramedics quickly filled Wayne Manor, placing Harvey Dent onto a stretcher. The most they could do was wrap Harvey's face in gauze and medical tape. He was unconscious as they carried the stretcher out of Wayne Manor, while everyone stood in silence and watched. Bruce walked over to Alfred and whispered in his ear. The billionaire then quickly left the scene, going to his private study.

"Alright asshole, let's go." Gordon said, lifting up the man that had assaulted Harvey.

* * *

Bruce had quickly got into his Batman gear once he left the party. He knew exactly who was behind the attacks, since "The Boss" was a big name in Gotham. Driving quickly through the city, his Batmobile flying through the air after every small bump, he was prepared to track Salvatore Maroni down and knock a few teeth out of his mouth.

Batman pulled up outside one of the many restaurants that Maroni owned. He jumped out of the Batmobile and walked to the door, kicking it powerfully and making it swing open. Maroni was standing towards the back of the restaurant where the bar was. Multiple men of his were with him. They were all drinking, laughing and smiling.

"Ah Batman!" Maroni shouted, looking back to see what the noise was. Batman walked towards Maroni, fists at his side.

"Why?" Batman asked.

"Why what? I have no idea what you mean." Maroni said with a grin.

"Why attack Harvey Dent?!" Batman shouted, grabbing Maroni's collars and slamming him into the bar. All of his men stood up, but Maroni raised his hand. They all slowly sat back down, staring at Batman.

"I did not attack Harvey Dent. I was here, with my men. Just like I didn't kill Hamilton Hill. I have witnesses too." Maroni said with a smirk. He looked around at his men who were all nodding their heads.

"You…" Batman muttered. He raise his fist above his head, ready to strike the mob boss.

* * *

"Alright asshole, let's go." Gordon said, lifting up the man that had assaulted Harvey. He turned him around to take him outside. A gunshot rang through Wayne Manor, and the man quickly fell to the ground. The bullet had gone through his head, shocking Gordon and everyone else in the party. Black Mask was standing at the door, a pistol in hand as he slowly walked into the large household.

"Son of a bitch." Gordon muttered, pulling out his own pistols. Black Mask's masked men quickly ran into the Manor, aiming AK-47's at all the guests in attendance.

"Not so fast Lieutenant." Black Mask said. "Everyone here needs to sit down and shut up!"

"Where did Bruce go?" Vicki whispered to Thomas who only shrugged. The two were quickly grabbed, having their hands tied behind their backs. Black Mask approached Gordon, spinning him around and tying his hands together as well. Alfred and Lucius were also tied up, and all the guests were then put into a line.

"Harvey Dent isn't here… I know that for sure." Black Mask said, adjusting the black gloves he wore. He too out his pistol again and aimed it at Alfred.

"Where's Wayne?" Black Mask asked.

"He had to run out." Alfred told him, looking at the ground.

"Run out? To where? The corner store?" Black Mask asked, annoyed that he had missed the billionaire yet again. "Forget it. He'll be back. And Batman should show up eventually to try and help you people. Both of them will fall tonight."

"You're gonna do that?" Gordon asked, staring right at Black Mask. Black Mask looked over at one of his men, who then walked over to Gordon and punched him across the face.

"No speaking unless spoken to." Black Mask told him. Gordon tasted blood in his mouth and looked up at all the masked freaks.

"Screw you." Gordon mutterted. He was punched again and Black Mask smiled as he began walking down the line of people he had hostage.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot grabbed his overcoat and slowly put it on. He looked up at the TV hanging above the bar and stopped what he was doing. Two side by side images of Hamilton Hill and Harvey Dent were up. Harvey Dent's image was him in a hospital bed, and the image of Hamilton Hill showed that his body was covered with a tarp.

"Holy shit." Cobblepot whispered, walking back over to the bar. He sat back down and listened to the news story.

"You know either of them?" the bartender asked.

"Just the one still alive." Cobblepot told him, looking at the image of Harvey, whose face was now covered entirely. "Son of a bitch, he actually did it." he whispered to himself.

"Need a drink?" the bartender asked him, reaching under the bar.

"Yeah. I think I do."

* * *

"That old sack of bones has some balls on him." Falcone muttered, staring at the flat screen TV that hung above the fireplace in his office. He looked at the former and current Mayors. One dead, the other in critical condition.

"What do we do boss?" his assistant asked him. Falcone turned around, facing the man now. He reached into one of his desk drawers and pulled out a piece of paper.

"These are locations he owns, or has agents of his hiding out. He has the same information on me, but I won't let him strike first. Gather all the men you can. Destroy these places. Kill anyone who is associated with him. Then burn their bodies, and burn the buildings to the ground." Falcone told him, smacking the paper down onto his desk.

"Right away." the man said, grabbing the paper and then walking to the door.

"Wait. There's a name he mentioned that isn't on there." Falcone said, leaning back in his seat and thinking.

"Sir?"

"Oswald Cobblepot. That's the name. Hangs out in the Diamond District. Check the bars in that area. Don't let him get away." Falcone said. His lackey nodded and ran off.

* * *

Batman kicked one of Maroni's men away from him, not letting him get too close. He ducked under a punch, and responded with his own to another's goons gut. One of the henchmen behind him had picked up a stool and slammed it down onto Batman's back, causing him to fall onto his knees. Maroni was on all fours, spitting blood onto the ground.

"You think you can hit me and get away with it? You got another thing coming Batman." Maroni said, spitting in Batman's direction. Batman looked up, seeing another of the mobsters running at him. He pulled out the smoke pellets Lucius gave him and threw them onto the ground.

A cloud of smoke surrounded Batman and he rolled off to the side, leaving the Maroni mob in confusion. He pulled out two batarangs and threw them. He hit two men in their shoulders, and pinned them to the bar. They struggled to break loose from the batarang while Batman picked up Maroni by his collar.

"Finish me off. Take me out." Maroni taunted, punching Batman in the face. Batman responded by throwing Maroni into one of the table in the restaurant, causing it to collapse underneath him. Batman was grabbed from behind and spun around by another one of Maroni's men. This one was holding a crowbar, and had swung right for Batman's head. He ducked under it, and rammed his shoulder into the man's stomach. Wrapping his arms around him, Batman lifted the man and then slammed him down onto the ground.

"Not so easy huh?" Maroni taunted again. He slowly stood up from the broken table, his body feeling weak and exhausted. Batman turned around, slowly walking back towards him. Another goon swung a baseball bat, hitting Batman in the back with it. Batman couldn't help but drop to a knee from the pain.

"How long do you think you can run?" Batman asked. Maroni reached into his suit, pulling out a pistol. He aimed it at Batman's head, but it was quickly knocked away. Batman tackled the older man's legs, bringing him crashing to the ground. All of Maroni's men were back to standing up, and that's when the sound of multiple guns went off.

"No!" Maroni shouted, looking behind Batman at his men who were being shot over and over from the windows. Batman covered Maroni with his own body, looking back at all the mobsters who fell on the ground.

"Maroni is in there with the Bat. Let's go." Batman heard someone say to the others outside.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Batman kicked one of Falcone's men in the chest sending him into a wall. He blocked another one's attempted punch. He grabbed the man's arm and tossed him across the restaurant. Sal Maroni looked up and saw a gun being pointed right at his forehead. Before the gun went off Batman knocked the gun out of his hand, then slammed the man's head down into the bar. He pulled out a batarang and threw it at a man that was running up behind him. The batarang went into the man's shoulder while Maroni got up and ran out the back door.

"Dammit." Batman muttered, turning his attention to the two other men standing. He ducked under a punch, lifting one of the Falcone goon's and then quickly slamming him onto the ground. Batman was in the process of standing but was tackled to the ground by the last mobster.

"Die bat!" the mobster shouted. Batman elbowed the man in the back of the head three times and then tossed him to the side. He stood up slowly, looking around at the carnage caused by Falcone.

"He needs to be stopped." Batman said to himself. He stepped over a few bodies, making sure to tie up those that were alive. He went out the back door, looking for any signs of Maroni, but found nothing. Batan put two fingers to the earpiece under his cowl.

"Al?" Batman spoke into it. The comm's were quiet which caused Batman to worry. He looked up at a roof and pulled out a grappling gun. He fired it up at the roof and quickly went with it.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot was still sat in the bar, pulling out his wallet to pay for the drinks he had. The door's to the bar opened and he turned to look at it. The bartender also looked up, used to mainly having Oswald as a customer.

"How can I help you gentleman?" the bartender asked. A bullet went right through his chest and Oswald's jaw dropped. He stumbled backwards, nearly tripping on the stools at the bar. Four men stood in the doorway, each of them holding Tommy Guns.

"What the fu-" Oswald began to say. The guns being aimed at him caused him to stop and start running. He dove out a window and landed in alley. All the glass shattered around him while bullets flew over his head.

"Get him! He's running." one of the men ordered the others. Oswald stood up, wiping himself off. He looked down the alley and towards the street. A car pulled up, blocking his route of escape. More men got out of the car, and some climbed half way out the window.

"Shoot the shit head!" one of the men shouted. Oswald quickly began to run the other way, sprinting as fast as he could. Rain poured down on him, and somehow each bullet fired managed to stray right by him. Oswald made a quick turn down another alley, sliding slightly due to the slippery ground.

"Come on. Come on. Where are you Batman?" Oswald prayed to himself, never thinking he would be asking for Batman's help. He turned another corner, stopping at the edge and waiting to jump the first guy he saw. The sound of multiple feet running on the ground grew louder with each second.

"Where'd he go?" one of Falcone's men asked. Oswald closed his eyes and muttered a small prayer to himself. Once one of the men was about to turn the corner, he reached out and snatched the Tommy Gun out of his hand. He quickly aimed it at the group of gangsters and began to fire it.

"Die!" he screamed as he fired the gun. They tried to run but the rapid fire sent a bullet flying into each one in the alley. Once all four were on the ground Oswald dropped the gun and took a deep breath. "Don't mess with Cobblepot." he said, spitting on the ground.

* * *

Commissioner Gillian Loeb, Sarah Essen, and Renee Montoya were stood outside Wayne Manor. The three, along with many other police officers on the Gotham City Police force, were stood behind a blockade of police cruisers. The hostage situation inside the Manor had not been solved, and it became so serious that the Commissioner needed to show up to help resolve things.

"Is Gordon still in there?" Loeb asked, walking over to Essen and Montoya. The two looked at each other then back at the Commissioner. They nodded and he responded with a sigh. "Dammit."

"Mayor Dent was taken out before Black Mask entered the scene sir." Montoya informed him.

"I want officers watching over him just in case." Loeb ordered. He rubbed his chin, walking towards the center of the barricade, looking over at the False Face Society goons that were standing outside Wayne Manor.

"Do you think we'll get them all out?" Sarah Essen asked, following the Commissioner.

"I hope so." Loeb said, putting his hands on his hips and sighing.

* * *

Lucius Fox stared at the ground, struggling against the zip ties that kept his hands tied together. Alfred heard Bruce asking for him in his earpiece, but wasn't able to respond. James Gordon was lying on the ground, bleeding out of his mouth and nose from the beating he received from Black Mask and his men. Vicki Vale and Thomas Elliot were dragged off to a separate room. They weren't the first, but the ones that had returned from the room seemed broken inside.

"You two," Black Mask spoke, shutting the door to the common room behind him. "I can sense something about you two."

"Go to Hell." Vicki Vale spat out. Black Mask smiled, sitting down on the couch that was in the room. He looked at the fireplace, and what was right above it.

"Bruce, Thomas, and Martha Wayne. Greatest family to ever live in Gotham." Black Mask said, the smile quickly disappearing from his face. "Except they were all fakes. The Wayne family lives in the shadows, trying to distract everyone from who they really are."

"So what does that have to do with us?" Thomas asked, looking up at the family painting. He rolled his eyes and looked over at Black Mask.

"You two are the same. Hiding something. Those masks you wear… their visible to me." Black Mask told them, standing up and taking out his pistol.

"You're insane!" Vicki Vale said. Black Mask looked down at her, and quickly backhanded her. She fell onto the ground with a large red mark forming on her cheek. Thomas looked down at her and then up at Black Mask. Thomas tried to stand, throwing his shoulder into Black Mask's stomach. He sent the insane gangster stumbling backwards.

"Your death wish." Black Mask told him. He kicked Thomas, and the red-headed captive stumbled backwards and fell through the glass coffee table. Vicki looked at Thomas who was lying in the broken glass while Black Mask patted his suit down and turned his attention back to the two.

* * *

Before Black Mask had taken away Vicki and Thomas, Batman got back into the Batmobile. He turned on the radio and removing his cowl. He took a deep breath and listened as he learned about the hostage situation that was going on at Wayne Manor. He furrowed his eyebrows and got ready to head back for the Batcave. Right after the story on Wayne Manor, the reporter began to talk about the Falcone family.

"Dammit." Bruce muttered, gripping the steering wheel tightly. The reporter continued to update the people of Gotham to stay in doors while Falcone continued to ravage the streets in his search for the Maroni family gang.

"Gordon's in the Manor. I have no one to go after Falcone." Bruce told himself. He closed his eyes and sighed. He stomped on the gas, shooting out of the alley the Batmobile was in. Bruce then made a sharp turn, headed back towards the Wayne Manor.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Black Mask picked up his pistol and cocked it. He aimed it towards Vicki Vale who had stood up in an attempt to stop him again. Black Mask hit her in the side of the head with the butt of the pistol, knocking her to the ground. Thomas was standing again, but was quickly knocked down to the ground from a left hook from Black Mask.

"You're pissing me off!" Black Mask shouted, aiming the pistol at Thomas's head. Black Mask looked up at the glass window as thunder roared and lighting illuminated the outside. The image of a bat quickly approaching made him stumble backwards. Batman smashed through the glass window of Bruce Wayne's lounge room in the Wayne Manor.

"Batman!" Black Mask roared in anger, moving away from the caped menace. Batman rolled through the crash, standing up right away and staring down the other masked freak that was causing havoc in Gotham.

"It's over Black Mask." Batman spoke calmly. Black Mask fired at Batman, hitting him in the shoulder. Batman winced but quickly recovered, jumping at Black Mask and tackling him to the ground. The pistol slid across the floor as the two began to wail on each other. Each one threw punches at the other, rolling around on the ground as they fought for dominance.

"It ends with you dying." Black Mask whispered as he kicked Batman off of him. Batman rolled over and jumped up to his feet, bleeding slightly from his mouth. Black Mask stood up, standing right in front of the fireplace.

"Roman, don't be stupid." Batman warned him. Black Mask instead attempted to go for his pistol. Batman retaliated by dropkicking Black Mask, sending him towards the fireplace.

"Ah! My face! Help me!" Black Mask began to scream. The anguish in his voice sent a shiver down Batman's spine who quickly pulled him out of the fireplace and tossed him onto the floor. Black Mask's face had smoke rising off of it, and he clawed at the ivory mask.

"Roman?" Batman asked.

"It won't come off. It won't come off." he began to mumble to himself. Batman attempted to lift him, but Black Mask quickly used a piece of glass on the ground to stab him in the leg. Batman fell over from the shock. Black Mask then grabbed his pistol and ran back out to the hostages.

* * *

Oswald Cobblepot looked around a corner, noticing it was all clear. He began to quickly walk down the side road, looking all around to make sure he wasn't being followed. Cobblepot reached a rundown apartment complex and pulled out a keyring. He mumbled to himself as he attempted to get his door key. The ring slipped out of his hand and began to travel with the water towards a sewer grate.

"No!" Cobblepot screamed out, running after it. A foot stomped down on the keyring right as Cobblepot dropped down onto his knees to try and grab it. He looked up, seeing Sal Maroni. The Boss smiled down at one of his last workers and helped him up to his feet.

"Good to see you're alright lad." Maroni taunted, mocking Cobblepot's british accent. Cobblepot shrugged it off, picking up his keys and walking back to his apartment.

"I'm not really keen on surprises at the moment… lad. Don't know if you know but there's a hit on my head." Cobblepot said, looking over his shoulder at Maroni who followed him.

"Mine too. That's why I came to you." Maroni said, putting a hand on Cobblepot's shoulder.

"Me? What about your boys?" Cobblepot asked.

"You're the only guy I got left I think, everyone else went dark on me." Maroni said. Cobblepot sighed and opened the door to his apartment and stepped in.

"Well you're welcome here." Cobblepot regretfully said. He turned on the light and stopped in his tracks when he looked up and saw multiple Falcone goons standing in his living room. Falcone appeared from behind the crew and smiled at the two.

"Glad to know I'm welcome." Falcone said with a grin. Maroni and Cobblepot turned around to try and run, only to be stopped by more of Falcone goons who were standing outside.

"Bugger me." Cobblepot said to himself.

* * *

Black Mask grabbed James Gordon, putting the gun to Gordon's temple. Batman ran out right after him, limping slightly. Alfred, Lucius, and Gordon all looked up to see Batman appear out of the same room Black Mask had gone into.

"Sionis! Stop this!" Batman yelled at him. Black Mask shook his head, his mask still slightly smoking. He began to drag Gordon towards the exit, his False Face Society following him.

"I want you all to throw yourself at the police." he ordered them. Without hesitation, the False Face Society exited Wayne Manor first. They all began to approach the police barricade.

"What the hell?" Renee Montoya asked herself as the group slowly walked towards them. Black Mask used this diversion to sneak off towards the side of Wayne Manor, seeing a car with the door open. He threw Gordon into the backseat and quickly drove off. His group ran at the police barricade, but were all quickly shot down.

"Jesus." Sarah Essen muttered, having not fired her gun. She looked over at the Commissioner who had his pistol out and having fired it multiple times.

"Save any that are alive. We'll need them for questioning." Loeb muttered. "Get a team to go after Gordon too." he ordered Montoya. Batman ran outside and saw what was basically a massacre and was shocked. He fired his grappling hook at the roof of Wayne Manor and shot up towards it.

* * *

Maroni punched one of Falcone's goons and snatched his gun before he was shot. He kept the goon at gunpoint, looking at all the others. Cobblepot ran behind Maroni, making sure to be on the right side of things. Falcone began to approach Maroni, who was somehow still quick on his feet.

"Let him go old man." Falcone ordered. Maroni shook his head and aimed the gun at Falcone. Falcone stopped in his tracks and pulled out a pistol. He then aimed it at his own man and fired it, killing the leverage Maroni had.

"What the…" Cobblepot muttered, beginning to back up. He and Maroni were outside now, and slowly making their way down the street.

"Hell no. I ain't going down like a bitch." Maroni spat out. He began to fire the Tommy gun at Falcone and his men. After the clip was empty he dropped and sprinted across the street. Cobblepot began to run down the street, splitting apart from Maroni.

One of Falcone's men had jumped in front of him right before Maroni fired, saving his boss from meeting a gruesome fate. Falcone pushed the man aside and stepped outside, looking back and forth at the two who were attempting to escape from him.

"I got the old man. Make sure to have the other two." Falcone told his men. He cocked his pistol and began to slowly walk after Maroni.

* * *

"Master Bruce!" Alfred said, rubbing his wrists. Bruce walked slowly down the steps of the Manor, holding his head as he did. Thomas, Lucius, and Vicki were all with Alfred. Police had been in the Manor, questioning the other guests while paramedics checked on everyone.

"I'm alright Al, don't worry." Bruce said with a smirk.

"What happened to you?" Vicki asked, a large bruised had formed on her cheek and on the side of her head. Thomas also had a bruise on his cheek from the punches he received from Black Mask.

"I had gone up to my room to get a minute of peace. Next thing I know some thugs were trying to bring me down here. I got hit pretty hard in the head, but hid until it was all clear." Bruce told the reporter.

"You managed to get away? That's pretty amazing." Vicki said with a smirk. Bruce shrugged, smiling a bit as he looked over at Thomas who looked like he was seething with anger.

"Tommy, you okay?" Bruce asked. He was then grabbed and shoved against a wall. Everyone looked over at the two, shocked by the sudden outburst.

"Bruce Wayne this! Bruce Wayne that! That's all anyone cares about! I stood up to that freak! I probably had him to until Batman showed up and ruined it! I could've been the hero!" Thomas screamed at Bruce, holding two handfuls of Bruce's shirt. Bruce raised his hands, having a look of utter shock on his face.

"Thomas, what are you talking about?" Bruce asked.

"You! Just like everyone else! I'm talking about you! Doesn't that please you Brucie? Isn't that what you want? For everyone to be focused on you? Here it is! Here's my attention." Thomas said. He slightly pushed Bruce to the side and brushed his bright red hair back. He began to mutter to himself as he walked out of Wayne Manor, leaving everyone speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Batman dropped to the ground right outside Gotham's cemetery. He looked around, using the thermal scope implemented in his cowl. Two heat signatures were coming from the Sionis family crypt, and Batman had a good idea on who that might be. He slowly proceeded toward the two figures in his sight, drawing a batarang from his belt.

"Well if it isn't Batman." Black Mask's voice echoed throughout the crypt. Batman was cautiously making his way down the steps of the crypt. He stopped at the bottom and saw that a clown mask had been put over Gordon's face. Black Mask was standing behind him with a pistol to the Lieutenant's head.

"Let him go. You and I will settle this." Batman spoke, using his voice modifier.

"No. Not anymore Batman. The fun and games are over. Look at what you did to me!" Black Mask shouted. He pointed to the mask that was permanently stuck to his face and Batman slowly nodded.

"I know. I didn't mean for that to happen to you. But this has gone too far. You need help." Batman said, putting his batarang back on his belt. He took a step towards the two which caused Black Mask to cock his pistol. Batman could see Gordon's eyes wince underneath the mask.

"Too bad Batman. Time's up. For you. For him. For all of Gotham. Shit's hit the fan too hard this time. The damage can't be undone." Black Mask said. Batman quickly tossed a batarang at Black Mask. The batarang went right into his shoulder, causing his aim to jolt upwards. A bullet flew right over Gordon's head and Batman took his chance to strike.

* * *

Maroni pushed the doors of a rundown ACE Chemicals open and sprinted inside. He didn't bother to close them. Instead he continued to run through the old building. "The Boss" looked around, not being able to single a place where he could take cover or hide.

"I know you ran into here old man. Make this easy on yourself." Falcone called out, standing in the open doorway. He fired a shot at the large canister in front of Maroni, which caused the old time mob boss to stumble backwards.

"Why not fight like a man? Fist to fist?" Maroni called out, looking for a weapon he could use to surprise attack Falcone. Falcone rubbed his chin, continuing to walk into the building.

"You want an old fashioned fight Maroni? Let's do it." Falcone said, putting his gun on the ground and taking a few steps forward. He looked around, having lost sight of his rival mob boss. Maroni appeared behind him. "The Boss" began running which caused Falcone to turn around in surprise. Maroni swung at Falcone with a crowbar, but the latter was able to jump out of the way of what would have been a crucial blow.

"You need to just die Falcone. It's bound to happen. Thorne would've have overthrown you if it wasn't for me." Maroni told him, keeping the crowbar in his hands. Falcone was kneeling on the ground, his hand on his pistol.

"Shut your mouth. This city has forgotten who you are. Falcone is the name that strikes fear into the people. Common thugs come to me for a chance. Hiring who you do… I'm surprised your family even stayed relevant." Falcone taunted. He stood up, pistol in hand.

"It's over? Isn't it?" Maroni asked, dropping the crowbar. He sighed and dropped down onto his knees. "Do it. Get it over with."

"I have plans for you. Which means you aren't dead yet." Falcone said regretfully. He walked over to Maroni and grabbed him by the back of the neck. He lifted "The Boss" to his feet and began to escort of ACE Chemicals. Maroni reached into his pocket, pulling out a small switchblade. He flicked it on and quickly stabbed Falcone in the shoulder with it.

"Son of a bitch!" Falcone shouted. He quickly pulled the small blade out and looked forward to see Maroni sprinting for the exit. He fired his pistol at Maroni's feet and ended up hitting him in the foot. Maroni fell over, clutching his foot in pain.

"What the hell did you do that for?!" Maroni shouted. Falcone walked over and grabbed him by the collar. He began dragging him out and back towards his men.

"You stabbed me in the shoulder. It's the least I could do." Falcone joked.

* * *

Cobblepot made a turn while he was sprinting and ended up slipping in a puddle. His face became soaked from the small splash that came from the puddle. He looked back and saw the Falcone men coming after him. Cobblepot attempted to stand but was quickly tackled back to the ground by the men.

"You assholes, get the hell off of me!" Cobblepot yelled. He punched one of the face and kicked another off of him. The british brawler stood up and was quickly tackled back to the ground. The Falcone goons began beating down on Cobblepot, who could do nothing but attempt to block it. Blood flew out of his mouth from one punch, and the next him knocked him out for good.

* * *

"Run Lieutenant!" Batman shouted. He knocked Black Mask to the ground, causing the pistol to slide across the ground of the crypt. Batman used the batarang to cut the ropes keeping Gordon tied down, and Gordon bolted out of the cemetery.

"You…! I hate you Batman!" Black Mask yelled at him. He swept his leg under Batman's feet and knocked Batman down.

"It doesn't have to end like this!" Batman shouted back. Black Mask lunged for his pistol but Batman was right on top of him. Black Mask fired the pistol forward, putting a bullet hole in the wall. Batman lifted Black Mask up and knocked the pistol out of his hand again. The gangster threw an elbow back at the Caped Crusader who ducked underneath it. Batman threw Black Mask into the back wall of the crypt and punched him in the stomach. He punched him again, and then a third time across the face. Black Mask fell over onto his knees, as a small amount of blood dripped out from his mouth.

"It does have to end like this Batman. I either cleanse this city or I die trying." Black Mask muttered. He spit onto the ground and slowly stood up. Batman backed away from the psychotic man and raised his fists.

"I'm not going to kill you." Batman told him.

"You're going to have no choice." Black Mask threatened. He swung at Batman who ducked. When Batman ducked, Black Mask lifted his knee and connected it with Batman's face. The vigilante of Gotham stumbled backwards and looked up. Black Mask was running at him and jumped into the air. He attempted to punch Batman, who jumped and rolled underneath it. Batman turned around and threw a batarang at Black Mask. It landed right in his leg, causing the criminal to drop to one knee.

"That's it. You're going to Arkham Asylum." Batman informed him.

"Not today." Black Mask said with a smirk. Footsteps filled the crypt while Falcone's men ran down the steps. Batman's eyes went wide as two grabbed Black Mask and knocked him out. They dragged him out of the crypt while two others stared down Batman. They both opened fire, and Batman fell to the ground behind a coffin.

"We got him. Let's move. The boss wanted this one." one of the goons said. They dragged Falcone out of the crypt while Batman's hand shot up and grabbed the side of the coffin.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

Cobblepot's eyes slowly opened and he saw he was in an empty room. There was one door that opened, and into the room came Falcone. Cobblepot caught sight of stairs on the other side of the door, which gave him a clue that he was on another floor of the building. Behind Falcone were some of his goons, that dragged in Black Mask and Maroni. The two struggled against their bonds but were tossed to opposite corners of the room.

"I got this handled. Stand outside in case we get any visitors." Falcone told his men. They nodded in response and left, leaving the four inside the empty room.

"What the hell is this?" Cobblepot asked. Falcone looked over at him, and put a finger to his own lips. The up-and-coming crime boss looked around at the three and let out a sigh.

"I finally the three of you in the same room." Falcone said. He pulled out a pistol, cocked it, and aimed it at Black Mask. "Now I can take out the three of you."

* * *

Batman drove through Gotham in the Batmobile, passing by other cars at a high speed. Bullet holes were present in his suit, but a new bulletproof armor given to him by Lucius kept him from being hit.

"Look into any buildings Falcone might own. He can't have gotten far." Batman spoke into his earpiece.

"Right away Master Bruce." Alfred responded. Typing was heard over the earpiece, while Batman quickly turned the car into an alleyway. He took off his cowl and put it down on the seat next to him.

"How's Thomas? He hasn't tried to speak to me since his outburst?" Bruce asked, brushing his hair back with his hand.

"No offense Master Bruce, but that isn't as important as this situation. There are reports of Falcone's men taking away two men who look like Sal Maroni and your childhood friend… Oswald Cobblepot." Alfred informed Bruce.

"Oz? What the hell does he have to do with any of this?" Bruce asked himself.

"There is an abandoned warehouse that is owned by Falcone. I'm putting the location into your GPS now." Alfred told him.

"Thanks Al, I'll talk to you after all this is over." the billionaire told him.

"Do be safe Bruce. Although, I shouldn't have to tell you by now." the loyal butler responded. Bruce put his cowl back on and shot out of the alley, causing cars to honk at him, while he headed for the building marked on his GPS.

* * *

"You! You may think you're innocent in all of this. But we both know you aren't." Falcone said, pointing the gun at Cobblepot. Maroni looked over at him, his face expressing how confused he was. Cobblepot only shook his head, looking away from Falcone's burning stare.

"Allow me then." Falcone said, using his free hand to reach into his back pocket. He pulled out a rolled up piece of paper. "This, this is a criminal record. Belonging to whom? Oswald Cobblepot. AKA The Penguin." Falcone said, reading off of the paper. Cobblepot looked upwards and saw Batman was climbing up towards the roof and had passed by the window.

"Arrested for drug smuggling, theft, assault, breaking and entering, gang violence… shall I go on?" Falcone listed and then asked.

"No. You don't have to." Cobblepot said, feeling defeated.

"You never told me any of that." Maroni said, attempting to stand up. "The Boss" took a step towards Cobblepot before a bullet went right into his chest. Three more shots followed, all landing in Maroni's chest. Falcone had his gun aimed at Maroni, and was now watching smoke slowly lift from the barrel of his pistol.

"You son of a bitch." Maroni muttered, before falling over onto his side. Blood began to cover his shirt and slowly come out of his mouth. Falcone turned to Cobblepot, but stumbled backwards. He was shocked to see Batman standing there, with his fist cocked back. Falcone fell to the ground after receiving the punch from Gotham's vigilante.

"Send an ambulance to my location." Batman whispered into his earpiece. Falcone stood up, only to be knocked down by Batman again with an elbow to the head. Black Mask watched Batman handle the crime boss simply, and smiled. His hands were tied behind his back, but a sharp object sticking out of the wall had helped him begin to cut the zip ties holding him.

"You can't stop me Batman. I got people everywhere. I'm never going down!" Falcone threatened. He let out a laugh before being punched by Batman again.

"Why not have a real criminal fight you back?" Black Mask asked. Batman turned to look at him, but was quickly tackled by the now freed villain. Batman punched Black Mask, knocking the criminal off of him. Falcone slowly stood up and looked over at Cobblepot who was standing and trying to get his zip ties off.

"You need to stay down." Batman told Black Mask. Batman was punched in the face over and over as Black Mask climbed back on top of him. Falcone aimed his pistol at Cobblepot, who froze in fear.

"No!" Batman shouted, throwing Black Mask off of him and into Falcone. Falcone's aim became messed up from the contact, and he ended up firing his gun. Cobblepot fell over onto the ground, his leg slowly beginning to bleed.

"Gaah!" he screamed. Batman slowly stood, looking at Cobblepot while Falcone took the distraction as a chance to run. Black Mask slowly stood but was knocked down to the ground again by Batman.

"You aren't going anywhere." Batman spoke down to him.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Batman punched Black Mask, causing the villain to stumble backwards. He spat blood onto the ground and looked up at the Caped Crusader in a daze. He weakly held up his fists, only for his head to go through a window by Batman's hand. Batman then threw him into the middle of the room and stared him down.

"This isn't supposed to be how it goes." Black Mask mumbled, trying to stand again. Batman slowly approached him, pulling out a batarang.

"It's over Sionis. You're going to be spending the rest of your days in Arkham." Batman said. He reached Black Mask and stood nose to nose with him. Black Mask swung at Batman who ducked under it and punched him back in the stomach. Black Mask fell backwards, holding his stomach.

"It can't be over. The false faces haven't been ripped off of Gotham." he said to himself. Batman threw the batarang at him, pinning him against the floor. With the gangster dealt with, the police and ambulances finally arrived.

"Finally!" Cobblepot screamed, being lifted up and put on to a stretcher. He looked over at Batman who was about to climb out one of the windows. "I won't forget this Batman. You should've helped me."

Batman turned around hearing Cobblepot muttered that, and watched as he was carried out of the room. Lieutenant James Gordon arrived quickly and looked down at Black Mask. The other police with him quickly aimed their weapons at Batman, who didn't do anything.

"Put down your weapons. He's with me." Gordon told them. There was a moment of hesitation, but they all quickly lowered their pistols and walked over to Black Mask. His eyes fell onto Falcone's pistol that was left behind, and he saw one last chance. The batarang was pulled out of his shirt, and he quickly pushed away the police officers around him. Black Mask dove for the gun, grabbing it, and aiming it at Batman.

"I told you it can't end like this." Black Mask said, slowly standing up. Someone whistled behind him, causing Black Mask to turn his head. Gordon punched him across the face, knocking him to the ground and rendering him unconscious.

"That gun has fingerprints on it. I recommend you look into it." Batman suggested.

"Yeah? Thanks Batman. This city nee-" Gordon was in the middle of saying before he looked up and saw that Batman had disappeared. Gordon sighed and began to order his men to arrest Black Mask and take away the body of Sal Maroni.

* * *

"Master Bruce, as odd as it sounds… the city seems to be at peace. At least when it comes to gang leaders who are attempting to take it over." Alfred said, placing a tray, with a tea kettle and tea cup on it, down on a table next to the Batcomputer.

"Falcone is still out there Al. Maroni is dead. Oz is in the hospital. I did nothing right tonight. Gotham isn't safe until that gangster is off the streets." Bruce said, looking at the news reports that were up on the Batcomputer screen. The billionaire looked over at his mask that was on the same table with the tea, and grabbed one of the cups.

"Well without the Batman getting involved, there could have been three dead bodies instead of one. Oswald would've have been one of them. And now Roman Sionis can get the help he needs in Arkham." the butler responded, taking the cowl and putting it onto a mannequin-like display.

"Falcone hs brought all his men into hiding with him. There's no trace." Bruce said, ignoring Alfred's positive view on things. Alfred only sighed and went to the elevator.

"He'll appear soon enough Master Bruce, and when he does you'll be ready. We both know that." Alfred said. Bruce nodded and continued to watch the reports, listening to Vicki Vale retell the nights events.

* * *

"Mr. Cobblepot, we really recommend you stay here so we can look over you." one of the doctors said. Cobblepot pushed by her and grabbed a cane that was leaning against the wall next to the doorway.

"I feel fine. Now let me go. You can't keep me here." Cobblepot said. He walked with a limp out of his hospital room and towards the exit, using the cane to help him stay up on his two feet.

The shrapnel from the bullet was immediately taken out of his leg when he was taken to the hospital. The wound was then sewed up with stitches, and the doctors wanted to perform surgery so he would be able to walk normally again. Cobblepot didn't want his criminal record to pop up so he decided it was best to get out of there.

"Damn that Batman." Cobblepot muttered to himself as he left the hospital. He turned the corner and began to head for his apartment. He hobbled down the street, realizing Batman might have heard who he really was. "I'll remember today. Oh yes I will."

* * *

Thomas Elliot stood at the Gotham City airport and looked back at the city. He sighed, clinging to a bag that was hanging off of his shoulder. He began walking into the airport, pulling out his cellphone and dialing a number.

"Hey Oz." Thomas said.

"Tommy boy? What's up?! Where have you been?" Cobblepot asked over the phone.

"That doesn't matter. I just wanted to let you know I was leaving Gotham for a bit. I don't know when I'll be back… so I just wanted to say goodbye." Thomas said.

"Leaving Gotham? Where the hell are you going?" Cobblepot asked in shock.

"I don't know." Thomas said plainly. He then hung up the phone despite hearing his friend begin to speak again. He put his phone down on a bench and then began walking through the airport, towards the tunnel where his flight was.

* * *

Harvey Dent's eyes shot open, quickly scanning the hospital room that he was in. The left side of his face was so severely burned that his skin was gone. Looking at Harvey, you would be able to see his teeth due to the lack of cover, as well as a part of his chin bone. The hair on the left side of his head had to be shaved off due to how badly it was burned.

"I'm a monster…" Harvey whispered to himself, looking at a mirror that was lying on the table next to his hospital bed. The sound of a familiar voice approaching Harvey's room caused him to jump up. He plucked the tubes that were taped to him off and went into the bathroom that was connected to his room.


	20. Chapter 20 - Finale

**Chapter 20 - Finale**

The door to Harvey Dent's hospital room was kicked open by Carmine Falcone, who was holding a pistol as he walked into the room. The sole hospital bed was empty, the sheets messed up looking like Harvey had just left. Falcone looked around the room, seeing that there was a bathroom with the lights on and the door left ajar. He slowly moved towards it, his finger hovering over the trigger of his pistol.

"Mr. Dent, I'm sorry it has to end this way." Falcone spoke, kicking open the bathroom door only to see that no one was in there either. With Harvey seeming to be gone, Falcone let his guard down, despite being frustrated.

Across the hall, Harvey Dent peeked through the curtains of the door he stood behind. Having heard Falcone's men race into the lobby, he knew he would have to hide from the mob boss that could only be here for him. In his hand was a coin, which he twirled around his fingers. While watching Falcone, he noticed that he had placed his pistol down and was now looking out the windows of Harvey's hospital room.

"This city is officially mine, but… it doesn't feel like it yet." Falcone spoke to himself. The disgraced Harvey slowly opened the door to the room he was in, tiptoeing across the hall into his room and picking up the pistol that Falcone had put down. He cocked it, causing Falcone to quickly spin around and see his target.

"Carmine." Harvey said, aiming a pistol at the gangster. Falcone's eyes widened as he saw how disfigured Harvey had became after the attack.

"Put down the gun Harvey. Be smart." Falcone tried to reason, taking a step towards the man. After the light coma Harvey was in, and waking up to see his new face, something inside of him had changed. It was if he was at odds with himself constantly, battling in his head between what was right and wrong.

"I… I won't do that." Harvey said, not sounding sure of himself. He made sure to keep the gun aimed at Falcone who stuck a hand out. Harvey's finger nearly pulled the trigger but Falcone quickly took a step back.

"Maroni is dead." Falcone informed him.

"So I've heard. That must mean the criminal underground is all yours." Harvey said, the evil side of his new psyche taking over. "So if you were to die, everything would be up for grabs."

"But we both know I won't be dying here. Right Harvey?" Falcone asked with a smirk. Harvey squeezed the coin in his hand, and then flicked it into the air. Both men looked at it, but Falcone was more curious as to why he did it. The coin landed on Harvey's bed, showing it was on "tails."

"You… you got lucky." Harvey said, disappointed as to what the coin had told him. Falcone let out a sigh of relief before Harvey pulled the trigger multiple times, sending multiple bullets into Falcone's chest and stomach. "I wanted to do that though. Hell, I think it should've happened sooner."

"Son of a…" Falcone coughed out before dropping to the ground, bleeding out from each of his bullet holes. Harvey quickly grabbed his coin, keeping the gun and running out of the room and towards the stairwell where he could escape from the hospital more easily. Doctors and security quickly raced to the room where they heard the gunshots, shocked to find a different body than Harvey's.

* * *

It didn't take long for the news to break, and police were quickly on the scene of the crime investigating who could have possibly done it. No one had suspected the man who had run for Mayor of all people since he seemed so wholesome and never would shoot someone. Lieutenant James Gordon was sitting at his desk while the cops around the office gossiped and whispered about the recent death of Carmine Falcone. He looked around, confused as to why everyone was so quiet when really this was a good thing.

"Why the hell is no one celebrating?" Gordon asked himself out loud. Sitting at the desk right across from his, Renee Montoya looked up and then around at their fellow cops.

"Because Commissioner Loeb hasn't been seen since the news broke." Montoya told her partner. Gordon looked at the woman with a quizzical expression. He quickly stood up and walked to the Commissioner's office where the door was left slightly open.

"Commissioner?" Gordon asked as he opened the door and saw the empty office with the lights off. He turned them on and saw a hand written note on the desk of Loeb's desk. Gordon picked it up and read it to himself.

"I, Commissioner Gillian Loeb hereby resign from the role of…" Gordon spoke out loud partly, shocked that his boss would up and leave after such a big thing happened. Of course, Gordon could put two and two together and figured Loeb was working with the crime boss and feared for his life what would happen to him now that Falcone couldn't protect him. Gordon smiled to himself, thinking two problems had been taken care over thanks to a few bullets.

"Someone pop open the champagne!" he shouted out, exiting the office with a huge grin on his face.

* * *

Cobblepot hobbled into a bar on the shadier side of Gotham, hoping to find a lot of thugs who were now without bosses due to the deaths of both Sal Maroni and Carmine Falcone. Lots of rent-a-thugs were at the bar, drinking away their misery at the fact that they wouldn't be getting paid now to rough up people or hold and shoot guns. Well, Cobblepot planned on changing that. He smiled as he walked to the middle of the bar and did a three-sixty, taking in all the potential of a new gang he saw.

"Gentleman!" he shouted, grabbing all of their attention.

"I have some good news for you! It seems I have a business proposition for all of you that could make us all richer than our wildest dreams." he said, the smile not leaving his face as the thugs ears began to perk up.

* * *

While sitting at home in the Batcave, Bruce and Alfred watched the news channel footage of Black Mask being transported to Arkham and being taken inside the large facility for the criminally insane. Bruce let out a sigh, smirking to himself. He knew that was one less criminal Gotham had to worry about, and that same criminal had caused a lot of trouble over the past few weeks.

"Have you gotten any updates from Lieutenant Gordon, Master Bruce?" the butler asked, pouring some tea into a cup that was sat off to the side of the batcomputer. Bruce shook his head, changing the computer's feed to a news report about the Falcone incident.

"He was found dead in Harvey's room. Shot. No gun was found, and no one has seen or heard from Harvey since it happened." Bruce said, listening to Vicki Vale speak about the incident that had happened earlier that morning.

"There's a rumor he may become the new commissioner." Alfred said, standing behind Bruce's chair again as the two watched the news report.

"In other news, there's been a series of cat burglaries in multiple museums of Gotham where high priced paintings and jewels have gone missing. There are no known suspects at this time…" Vicki spoke. Bruce's ears perked up at the mention of a burglar who's been able to pass by under his radar.

"You are going to go after the burglar, aren't you Master Bruce?" Alfred asked unenthusiastically.

"If the cops haven't stopped her yet, there's only one person that can." Bruce said, putting his hand down on a scanner that caused the batsuit to rise out from a hatch in the ground. Alfred let out a sigh, taking Bruce's seat once he had stood up.

"Do be careful Bruce. We don't want another Black Mask on our hands." Alfred warned.

"Of course Alfred. I always am." Bruce said, beginning to suit up as the large tunnel that led to Gotham slowly began to open at the other end of the Batcave.


End file.
